My Prince Of Punk
by staticpulse18
Summary: Main character, Delaney, has always dreamed of becoming a professional wrestler for the WWE. Living in Cameron,NC, she finally gets the chance to make her dreams come true & starts her training at Shannon Moore's wrestling school, The School Of Punk.
1. Chapter 1

..::: INFO :::...

Name: Delaney

Age: 22

Hometown: Maryville, TN ( But currently lives in Houston, TX)

Height: 5'4"

Looks: Bonde hair,Dark Brown eyes

Piercings: left side of lip, both ears, & rise side of nose (little tiny diamond)

Name: Nikki(Nik) Anderson

Age: 23

height: 5'6"

Hometown: Las Vegas, NV

Looks: Long blonde hair w/ Pink streaks, & Blue eyes

Piercings: center of lip,rite side of nose,lobes,all of left ear

ASH

Name: Ashley

(Is the older sister of Delaney)

Age: 25

Height: 5'5"

Looks: dark brown eyes,Dark brown hair W/ small copper highlights

Resides: Maryville, TN

Hayley Anderson

Age: 25

Height: 56

Resides: Huntington Beach, California

Looks: Long,Scence cut black & Dark brown hair, Light blue eyes

Piercings: 2x each cartilage, tongue, 2x left side of lip, left eyebrow

VANESSA NEVAREZ(Van)

Age: 24

Height: 5'5"

Resides: Miami, Florida

Looks: Blonde,Green,Blue,Pink & Purple hair(she's wild like that) & Hazel eyes

Has right side of bottom lip pierced & three different sized stars tattoed on left side of left eye.

ON WITH THE STORY

I woke up at 7:00AM to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I reached over and hit the snooze button because I didn't have to leave until 8:00AM. I had went back to sleep after hitting the snooze button,but Twenty minutes later I heard your alarm clock go off again. This time I looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was only twenty after seven, so I decided to go ahead and get out of bed and take my shower. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of loose fitting jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. I then went to my dresser and pulled out a white baby tee that said "Everyone is entitled to MY OPINION". I went into the bathroom, showered, got dressed, and put on some light make-up. Just some eyeliner,mascara, and powder for today. After I was finished in the bathroom, I put on my tennis shoes and went down stairss to eat breakfst. I went into the kitchen, poured myself a glass of orange juice, and peeled an apple for breakfast. After breakfast, I grabbed my keys, and my bag that had a pair of workout clothes in it because I had planned on going to the gym to work out later on.

I pulled up in front of The School of Punk, unbuckled my seatbelt, turned off the car, and sat there. The whole way there I was hoping and praying that I would get in, with confidence that I would impress the teachers there, but now that I was actually there, I wasn't so confident anymore.I set in your car for a while just starring at the door, which I would have to walk through to find out if I would even be accepted by The School of Punk.

After a few more minutes of sitting in my car and starring at the door, I finally decided to get out. I grabbed my things and walked up to the door, I took a deep breathe trying to calm my nerves, and I walked in. When I walked in, I saw Shannon, Jeff, and Matt in a ring that was set up in the middle of the room. Jeff and Shannon were wrestling, while Matt was the ref. I stood there and watched them as they finished their match. Jeff was lying flat on his back in the ring trying to catch his breath while Matt held Shannon's arm up in the air.

Matt let go of Shannon's arm and turned around and saw you standing there. "Who are you?" matt asked as he climbed out of the ring with Shannon right behind him. " oh sorry, I-I um I-" I stuttered, but Shannon cut me off before I embarassed myself anymore than I already had. "Shannon Moore" he said smiling and extending his hand for me to shake. "Delaney" I said shaking his hand with a small smile.

I shook Shannon's hand, and Jeff climbed out of the ring and walked over. I looked at jeff and smiled, "Hi, I'm Delaney" I said extending my hand. "Jeff" he said smiling and shaking my hand. I turned and looked at matt, "Do you have a name to?" I said giggling. "Matt" he said smiling. "Ok, now that we all know eachother, what can I do for you?" Shannon asked walking over to a chair pulling a bottle of water out of his bag.

"Well, I um, I want to join" I said nervously looking at Shannon. Shannon looked at me smirking and laughed a little. "You want to join The School of Punk?" he said still smirking. "Yes I do". "Not to be mean or anything, but I don't think you'd make it in The School of Punk" he said looking at me with a straight face. "And why is that?" I said crossing my arms. "Well, I dunno, you just don't look like the type that would make it. I mean, do you even know any of the basiscs?" he asked sitting down on a steel chair that was up against a wall.

"Well, no. Not really. But I'm a fast learner. I mean, people do come here to learn how to wrestle right? and all of them aren't going to know the basics. Are they?" I said putting my hand on my hips looking at Shannon. "Well...no." Shannon said rubbing the back of his neck. "Well then, why am I so different? I mean, I know how much I can take. And I can prove to you that I'm not some pansey wrestler wanna be".


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok, prove it" Shannon said walking over and climbing into the ring. I stood there and looked at him with a confused look. "C'mon. Show me whatcha got" Shannon said leaning on the ropes looking at me. I smiled and walked over to the ring and climbed in.

Me and Shannon got in a fighting stance and locked up. I kneed Shannon in the stomache and then elbowed him in the nose causing him to fall to his knees. I rolled him over and went for the pin. 1...2...and Shannon kicked out. We both stood up and Shannon speared me into the corner.

Shannon ran to the opposite side of the ring and charged at me, but I moved and he ran into the corner and hit the turnbuckle. He started stumbling backwards and I went behind him and kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to fall again.

I flipped him over on his stomache and pulled a submission move on him making him tap out. Jeff climbed in the ring and raised my hand in the air. I smiled looking down at Shannon. Jeff let go of my arm and I climbed out of the ring and went over to my bag that I has set down in the floor and pulled out a bottle of water.

I stood there gulping it down as Shannon climbed out of the ring.

I sat down in the floor beside the chair that Shannon was sitting in leaning my head against the wall breathing heavily. Shannon walked over and sat down in the chair next to me. "Well?" I asked before gulping down some more water."You were good for someone who doesn't know the basics" Shannon sad breathing heavily trying to cath his breath."Look, I don't want to waste anymore of my time or yours, so either I'm in or I'm not wich is it?" I asked looking up at Shannon.

"Well I dunno" Shannon said sounding unsure. I rolled my eyes getting up from the floor, grabbing my things, and heading towards the door. I glanced back at Shannon who was now talking to Matt and Jeff. I had one foot out the door when I heard Shannon say my name.

"Hmm?" I said stopping and looking back at Shannon. "Welcome to The School of Punk" Shannon said smiling. "Is he serious?" I asked looking at Matt and Jeff who were standing behind Shannon smiling. They both nodded their heads 'yes' and a huge smile appeared across my face. I ran and hugged Shannon saying 'thank you' repeatedly as he laughed. Then I ran over to Matt and Jeff hugging them.

After hugging them, I ran back to Shannon and wrapped my arms around his neck standing on my tipy toes smiling and hugging him saying "thank you, thank you, thank you". Matt and Jeff were still standing behind Shannon laughing. I let go and started jumping up and down saying "I got in, I got in!" repeatedly. Shannon stood there luaghing with Matt and Jeff smiling staring at me jumping up and down in excitement.

The only thing that was on my mind from that point on was that I got in The School of Punk. I grabbed my things and went outside. Once outside, I began to scream at the top of my lungs out of excitement. "WOOOOO!!". I got in my car and drove off heading to the gym.

While I was at the gym, all I could really think about is how it's gonna be in the School of Punk. 'I wander how hard it's gonna be? Would Shannon be there everyday?' I thoguht to myself as I lifted some weights.

After working out for a little while longer, I decided to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

FF To The Next Day

You woke up around 9:30AM do the sound of "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback playing on my phone.

"It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

for handing you a heart worth breaking

and I've been wrong, i've been down,

been to the bottom of every bottle

these five words in my head

scream are we having fun yet?

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no"

you knew it was Ash calling so you got up and grapped your phone off your bedside table.

(Y-you, A-Ash)

Y-"hello?"

A-"Hey sis! whatcha doin'? How did everything go yesterday? Did ya get in?"

Y-"What is this 20 questions? and everything went good. Yes I got in. And I'm fixing to go take a shower and then i'm going to train. What are you doing?"

A-" Nothin'. Just hangin' around the house. Hey, I was thinkin' maybe tonight you, me, Nikki and Vanessa could all get together and hang out at your place."

Y-"Sounds good, but I don't know how late I'll be training. But, if I'm not there too late ya'll can come over and we'll watch movies, order pizza, and just hang out."

A-"Okay, sounds good. Listen, i gotta go. I have a few errans to run. But i'll talk to ya later."

Y-"Alright, bye"

You and Ash hung up and you went to take a shower. After you showered, changed, and put your make-up on, you went down stairs and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, a cereal bar, and your bag and keys.

As you were driving, "Deep" by Nickelbak came on the radio so you rolled the windows down, opened the sunroof, and cranked it up loud and sang along. The song ended as you pulled into the parking lot. You saw Shannon's car parked in front of the building so you pulled up and parked beside him. You got out of your car and walked inside. When you walked in you saw Shannon in the floor over on the far side of the room stretching. "Hey" you said smiling as you walked over and sat down beside him and stetched also. After you and Shannon stretched for a few more minutes you both stood up and Shannon walked over to the ring. "you ready to get started?" Shannon asked as he climbed into the ring. "Yeah" you said as you walked over and climbed in.

"Ok, first thing you need to learn, is how to properly lock up." Shannon said looking at you. Shannon showed you how to properly lock up, and then he showed you how to do a Spinning heel kick, Mooregasm and a moonsualt. After he spent hours teaching you how to do all those moves and trying to per fect them, you and Shannon decided to take a break. "sooo...You from around here?" Shannon asked trying to make conversation. "No. I'm from Maryville, TN" you said climbing up and setting on the side of the ring. "Where's that?" Shannon asked climbing up and sitting beside you. "It's just a small town in Tennessee. You?" "Yep. I used to live in Whispering Pines, but then a few years ago I moved to Cameron... Got any brothers or sisters?" Shannon asked before taking a sip of his water. "Yeah, I got an older sister Ashley. You should meet her sometime" you replied before gulping down your water. "Sure. I'm getting hungry, you wanna go grab some lunch?" Shannon asked looking at you. "Yeah, I'm hungry to." you said as you and Shannon both climbed off the side of the ring. You walked over to your bag and grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over your sports bra like top that you had on.

You stood on the sidewalk as Shannon locked the door. "I'll follow you there?" you asked as Shannon walked past you and over to his car. "Why don't you just ride with me? Shannon asked. "I don't bite or anything" He continued. "I'm not so sure of that" you said walking over to Shannon's car and getting in. And Shannon just laughed.

"You wanna listen to some music?" Shannon asked as you went to get something for lunch. "Yeah" you said as you looked at Shannon. Shannon reached ove and turned on the radio. As Shannon searched for a good station he passed one that was playing "Photograph" by Nickleback. "leave it here" you said looking at Shannon. "This is one of my favorite songs". Shannon just smiled. You started singing along and Shannon smiled at you and laughed a lilttle bit and then he sang along with you.

You looked at him and smiled. You reached over and turned it up really loud. " You like it loud?" you asked looking at Shannon. "Yeah" he said as he kept his eyes on the road.


	4. Chapter 4

You and Shannon drove for a little longer and you had no idea where you were going. "Hey Shannon" you asked as you looked out the window. "Yeah" You turned your head and looked at him and asked "Where are we going?" "I dunno. Where do you wanna go?" Shannon asked turning his head and looking at you really quick. "Oh anywhere's fine, i just didn't know if you had a specific place we were going to or not" you said turning your head back and looking out the window once more. Five minutes later Shannon pulled into Mc.Donalds "Is this ok with you?" he asked "are you kiddin'? I love this place!" you said smilling, he laughed "good" he said. Shannon parked the car, you both got out and walked in. You both ordered, once your order was up Shannon brought it out to a table outside and ate "you're doing really good ya know" Shannon said taking a drink of his coke "thanks" you said smilling "your welcome" he said smilling back "listen, I'm sorry for what I said to you when you came to try out, I shouldn't have been so judgemental" he said sincerily "hey, it's ok, I proved you wrong and beat your ass infront of your friends so we're even now" you said kinda laughing "yeah, you're right, you did beat my ass didn't ya" he said laughing to.

After you and Shannon ate you headed back to train some more. "Ok, so are you gonna show me some more stuff or are we gonna actually wrestle now?" you asked as you walked over standing beside the ring. "Well, do you wanna have a match, or just practice the moves I taught you earlier?" Shannon asked as he walked over and climbed into the ring. "Hmmm...I want a match!" You said smiling. "ok then" Shannon said laughing a little. "And this time your friends ain't here to see me beat your ass once again". you said as you climbed into the ring. "Yeah, we'll see if you beat my ass again".

You and Shannon get in a fighting stance and lock up. "Hey Shannon" "Yeah?" "Sorry" "Sorry for wh-" you kneed him in the stomach before he could finish causing him to let go and stumble backwards a bit bent over. You walked over beside him and elbowed him in the back causing him to hit the mat. You went down and grabed his legs and put him in a sharp shooter. You held him in a sharp shooter for another minute and then he tapped out. You flipped him over on his bacl and starred down at him. "I told ya I'd beat your ass again" you said looking down at him smiling. "Damn! I don't see how this keeps happening to me. You've only had one day of training and you beaten my ass twice! How is that possible!?" Shannon asked lying on the mat trying to catch his breath. "I dunno. I guess it's just cause you're so easy to distract" you said as you started to laugh wjile saying the last part. Shannon rolled over on his side wincing in pain and holding his back where you elbowed him. "I didn't hurt you too bad did i?" You asked as you kneeled down beside him. "No, I'll be fine". "Here let me help you up" you said as you stood up and grabbed one of his arms slowly pulling him up. You helped Shannon climb out ofthe ring and he walked over to a chair and sat down. "You know, you should put some ice on it. It always helps" "No, I'm sure I'll be fine". "Are you sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure" Shannon said standing up. "So..I guess we're done for today?" You asked walking over to your bag grabbing your bottle of water that was now hot. "Yeah. I guess i'll see ya tomorrow?" Shannon asked walking over to his bag."Yep. Bye" you said as you walked out the door.

You were on your way back home when you heard a loud pop, you pulled over and saw that you had a flat tire "damnit!" you said kicking it. You called AAA and they towed your car back but said even though it was just a flat tire it would be a couple of days before they could get to it because they were really backed up with a lot of repair jobs to do, so you called Ash explaining to her what happened and asking her to come pick you up and take you back to your house. Ash finally showed up about 15 minutes later "Hey Del, hop in" Ash said unlocking the door so you could get in "Hey Ash, thanks for picking me up, I know you had training to do tonight, sorry" you said "Hey, it's no biggie, your my lil sis, you don't ever have to apologize for asking me to help you out no matter what I could be doing, ok? she asked "ok" you said with a small smile.

Ash dropped you off at your house "bye Del, I'll see ya tomorrow around 8 a.m. ok?" She asked "ok, I'll be ready" you said getting out of the car, you waved to her as she left.

Thee next morning you got up around 7:30 a.m., you took a shower and got ready for your second day of training at The School of Punk with Shannon "damn!" you thought to yourself forgetting to call Shannon and tell him that you will be a little late. You ran over to the phone and called Shannon, the phone rang about four times before he answered

S- "hello?"

N- "hey Shannon, it's Delaney"

S-"oh hey, how are you doing?"

N- "I'm fine, um...listen, I might be a little late getting there this morning"

S-"oh, how come?"

N-"I had a bit of car trouble lastnight on my way home so my sis is going to have to drop me off and she lives 20 minutes away so I was just lettin' ya know that I would probably be late"

S-"oh, ok, well I'll be here and I guess I'll see ya when I see ya"

N-"thanks Shannon, see ya soon, bye"

s-"ok, bye"

you both hung up the phone. And. soon Ash arrived and drove you over to The School of Punk where shannon was waiting outside for you.

You got out of Ash's car nad opened the back door grabbing your bag. "You not getting out?" you asked Ash sticking your head in he passenger side window. "No. Do I need to?" "Well, I was gonna introduce you to Shannon, but I guess that can wait 'til you come pick me up later" "Yeah it'll have to cause i've gotta be at work in 30 minutes" "Alright, I'll call you later" "Alright Bye". You waved 'Good-bye' to Ash before she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey" You said as you walked past Shannon heading inside. You walked in and set your bag down. Shannon walked in right behind you and you both sat down in the floor and stretched a bit. "So that was your sister?" Shannon asked as he stretched. "Yeah, you can meet her later when she comes to pick me up" "Alright. You ready to get started?" Shannon asked as he got up out of the floor and extended his hand to me. "Yeah. What are we doing today?" you asked as you took Shannon's hand and he helped you up out of the floor. "Well, I thought we'd just work on everything that i taught you yesterday". "Alright then, let's get to work" you said as you took Shannon's hand and lead him over to the ring. You let go of Shannon's hand and climbed into the ring. You were pumped and eager to get started. You started jumping up and down in the ring anxciously waiting to get started. "What's gotten into you? You seem excited" "I'm just pumped. Lots of adrenaline" you said as you continued to jump and Shannon just laughed. "Alright then, let's get started". You and Shannon worked all day on everything he had taught you yesterday and it was 7:00 before ya'll called it quits. "I am so exhausted" you said lying in the middle of the ring trying to catch your breathe as sweat ran down your face. "Yeah, me too" Shannon said leaning on the ropes breathing havily as sweat ran down his face and chest.

"I better call Ash" you said getting up and climbing out of the ring. After three rings she finally picked up:

A-"Hello"

Y-"Hey Ash. I'm ready to go"

A-"ok, I'll be there in a bit"

Y-"Alright. I'll be outside waiting. And call Nikki and Vanessa. We'll all hang out and have some fun tonight"

A-"Alright I'll call them and then I'll head over there"

Y-"Alright. See ya then. Bye"

You and Ash hung up and you grabbed your shirt and your bottle of water and shoved them in your back. You looked around and didn't see Shannon anymore. "Shannon!" you yelled as you looked around for him. "Yeah?" he yelled back. "Im going to wait for Ash outside!" "Okay" hannon said as he came out of the men's locker room. You walked out of the building and sat down on the sidewalk waiting for Ash to arrive. A few minutes later Shannon walked out and you turned around and saw him locking the door.

Shannon walked over and sat down beside you. "why aren't you going home?" you asked looking at Shannon. "There's no use in you settingout here in the dark with me" you continued. "Well, for one, i want to meet your sis. Two, i didn't want you sittin' out here all by yourself. And three, here's no use in you setting out here in the dark by yourself" you looked at Shannon and smiled." hey, you got any plans for tonight?" you asked still looking at Shannon. "No. why?" Shannon asked looking over at you. "Well, me, Ash, and my friends Nikki and Vanessa were gonna go out tonight and hang out and I thought you might wanna come along" "Nah, you all can go have your girls night out" "Well, of course you'd have to invite Matt, Jeff, and if ya got another friend that hasn't got any plans for tonight, bring him to. C'mon, it'll be fun" "I don't know, maybe" "Please. I guarantee you'll have tons of fun. Cause when the four of us girls get together, there's no tellin' what we'll do. It's quite funny sometimes" you said smiling looking over at Shannon as he laughed at what you had just said."What do ya say?" "Alright, I'll go". Just then a black Jeep Grand Cherokee pulled into the parking lot and you and Sahnnon stood up. A few moments later, Ash got out of the car. "Hey Ash" said walking over to her car and throwing your stuff in the backseet. "You rady to go?" Ash asked. "Yeah, but first I want you to meet Shannon remember?" "Oh yeah". You and Ash walked back over to Shannon. "Shannon, this my sister Ash, Ash, this is Shannon. The guy who's been training me the past two days'. you said introducing them to eachother.

You, Shannon and Ash stood there and talked for a few minutes. "Well, we better be going. Del still has to go home and shower before we go out with some of our friends" Ash said looking at Shannon. "alright, see ya later". "It was nice meeting you" Ash said shaking Shannon's hand once more before walking back to her car. "Meet us at Club Onyx in an hour" you said to Shannon before walking over to Ash's car and getting in.

FF To The Club

You, Ash, Vanessa and Nikki were all sitting in a booth in the corner talking whenever you you saw Shannon, Jeff, Matt, and a guy you'd never met before walk in. " I'll be right back guys" you said as you got up and made your way over to Shannon. "Hey. Where'd the guys go?" you shouted over the loud music. " They all went over to the bar" "Oh, ok. C'mon let's go get'em" you said as you took Shannon's hand and lead him over to the bar. You sat down beside Jeff and Shannon sat on the other side of the. "Hey" You said looking at Jeff. "Hey. Oh, Delaney this is Dave. Dave, Delaney" Jeff said pointing to the guy beside him. "Nice to meet you" you said looking at Dave smiling. "You to" he replied returning the smile. "Ok guys, let's head back to the table" you said as you stood up and walked back to the table with Shannon, Jeff, Dave, and Matt folowing close behind. You reached the table and you and Ash moved over to the other side and sat with Vanessa and Nikki while Dave, Jeff, Matt and Shannon sat on the other side of the table. You all talked and got to know eachother a bit and had a good time.

"I want to go dance" Nikki said as she slid out of the booth. "Yeah, me too" Jeff said as he slid out of the booth and they both made their way onto the dance floor."Ya know what, I feel like dancin' too" Dave said climbing out of the booth. "Yeah, me too" Vanessa said climbing out of the booth smiling and making her way onto the dance floor with Dave. Now it was just you, Shannon, Ash, and Matt at the table. But of course that didn't last very long because after a few minutes Matt asked Ash to dance. So everyone but you and Shannon were out on the dance floor. You and Sahnnon sat there at the table and talked while everyone else was dancing getting to know eachother. Because the only time you ever saw Shannon was when you were training, so you never really had the time to get to know eachother. "Stickwitu" by The Pussycat Dolls came on and Shannon asked you if you wanted to dance.

You and Shannon made your way onto the dance floor and you wrapped you arms around his neck and you looked around and saw Ash, Matt, Nikki, Jeff, Vanessa, and Dave all dancing close. "looks like they're all getting along" you said smiling looking over at Ash and Matt. "Yeah" Shannon replied. You moved closer to Shannon and laid your head on his shoulder closing your eyes as you and Shannon danced close.


	5. Chapter 5

Shannon's POV

Everyone was out on the dance floor dancing and having fun. I waited for a slow song to come one, and once it did I asked her if she wanted to dance. "do you want to dance?" I asked nervous as hell hoping she'd say yes. "I'd love to" she said softly smiling at me. I loved it when she smiled. We both stood up and I took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. I cautiosly wapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and looked around the dance floor at her sister and friends who were all dancing with Shane, Jeff, and Matt."Looks like they're all getting along" she said looking around at tham all. "Yeah" I replied in agreement. She stepped closer and laid her head on my shoulder as we danced close. I loved dancing close with her. Everytime I was around her it was like we were the only two people in the world and everything around us just faded away. The song only lasted for a few minutes, but it seemed like it lasted forever. After the song ended, she let her arms fall down by her sides and she looked around at Ash, Matt, Nikki, Jeff, Vanessa, and Dave as they all were still dancing. "It's getting late" she said looking up at me. "Yeah, we should probably head home" I said looking down at her not wanting the night to end. "Yeah, I'll go get Ash". I stood there and watched her push her way through the crowd as she made her way over to Ash and Matt. I sighed and headed over to the bar. A few minutes later, Nikki came over and sat down beside me at the bar and ordered a martini. "They ain't ready to leave yet. So I guess I'm stuck here until they're ready" she said before taking a sip of her martini. "I could give you a ride home" I said looking over at her.why the hell did you just say that shanon?! are you determined to let her know how you feel?! you dumbass! I thought to myself as we sat there for a few minutes and finished our drinks. "Ok let's go" she said as she set her empty martini glass down on the bar.

End Shannon's POV

Normal POV

After the song ended I unwrapped my arms from around Shanon's neck and looked around at everyone else still dancing."It's getting late" I said looking up at Shannon. "Yeah, we should probably head home" Shannon said looking down at me. "Yeah, I'll go get Ash" I said before walking aff making my way though the crowd.As I was trying to find Matt and ash, I started thinking to myself.what the hell is wrong with you Delaney!? Why did you dance closer to him AND put your head on his shoulder!? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! ugh! I finally found Matt and Ash, and told Ash I was ready to leave. But not to my surprise, she wasn't ready to leave. I turned around walked back to the bar where I was going to wait fo them. When I got to the bar, I saw Shannon setting there all by himself, so I set down beside him and ordered a martini. "They ain't ready to leave yet. So I guess I'm stuck here until they're ready" I said before taking a sip of my martini. "I could give you a ride home" Shannon said looking over at me. did he just say he could give me a ride home? not that I wouldn't like it, but should I say yes? What would he think if i said no? I sat there and thought about what I should say while we finished our drinks. "Ok let's go" I said sitting my empty martini glass on the bar.

You and Shannon got up and left the club without tellin' anyone you were leaving. You figured if they didn't see you and Shannon in the club, that he must have given you a ride home. And that they wouldn't worry about you. "My house ain't that far" you said as Shannon pulled out of the parking lot. Shannon didn't reply and you looked over at him and he looked to be in deep thought so you just left him alone and looked out your window, seeing as their wasn't anything else you could really do and pulled your ipod out of your purse and listened to "Victim" by Eighteen Visions. Wild songs like that always made you go to slep. You never knew why they did, but they always did.Plus you were pretty tired from all the training and partying you had done that day. And within a few minutes you were sound asleep.

You woke up the next morning in a bed, in a place you didn't recognize. You started to flip out and trying to figure out where the hell you were. You got out of bed and saw that you still had the jeans and baby Tee that you had on lastnight. You sighed in relief and walked towards the bedroom door and opened it. You looked you and down the hall before exiting the room. As you walked down the hall towards a fleight of stairs, you could here Matt and Jeff's voices. You proceeded down the hall and down the stairs where you saw Shannon sitting on the couch watching The Hardy Show. Shannon looked up at you as you came down the stairs. "Good Morning" Shannon said as he got up and headed into the kitchen. "morning" you said as you following him into the kitchen realising you were at Shannon's house. But still confused s to why you were there. "Want something to eat, drink?" "A glass of orange juice would be nice.And I'm not really hungry" you told Shannon as you set down at the kitchen table. Shannon poured you and him a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table with you. "Thank you. So, um...Just exactly how did I get here?" you asked. "Well, you fell asleep last night on the way home, and since I don't know where you live, I just brought you here to my house and let you sleep in one of the guest bedrooms" Shannon explained before gulping down his orange juice. "oh. Well, um...thanks" you said before gulping down your orange juice as well. "no problem. Don't worry about it" Shannon said as he stood up and took the glasses and set them in the sink. "So, umm...what do ya want to do today? We can train, or we can just han out today. You know, whatever. Doesn't matter to me" Shannon asked as he walked back over to the table and sat back down. You sat there for a moment in silence before you answered. "I think I just wanna hang out today. But first I gotta call Ash. She's gonna kill me for leaving the club without telling her last night" you said as you stood up and walked outside and sat down on the side of the pool dipping your feet in the slightly warm water. You took your cell phone out of your pocket and dialed Ash's number. It rang about two times and then she answered:

(Y-you, A-ash)

A- "Where the hell are you!?"

Y- "Ash, chill, I'm fine"

A- "you never answered my qustion!"

Y- "I'm with Shannon"

A- "you're with who!?"

y- "Shannon. So just chill"

A- "why didn't you call?"

Y- "I fell asleep on the way home last night, and Shannon didn't know the way to my house so he just brought me to his house last night"

A- " You stayed at his house!? Oh lord! you two didn't do anything did you?"

Y- "Ash! I've known him for what, two days? and you think i slept with him! he let me stay in a guest bedroom"

A- "Oh thank the lord, that's a releif"

"What's a releif?" you could hear a man's vice say in the background.

Y- "who's that?"

A- "uh..nobody"

Y- "It's Matt! so it's ok for you to be with Matt, but it's not okay if I stay at Shannon's?"

A- " I never said that"

Y- "And how do I know that you and Matt didn't do anything?"

A-" We didn't. ok, I just met him last night"

Y- "well, i've only known Shannon for two days and you think I slept with him"

A- "alright,I don't feel comfortable talking to my sister about sleeping with Matt and Shannon"

Y- "Tell me about it. Are you and Matt gonna do anything today?"

A- "No, Matt's about to leave. And my boss called earlier and now i've gotta go to work. What about you and Shannon? you guys gonna train today?"

Y- "No, we just decided to hang out today. I think I might try to get him to drop me off at the mall"

A- "oh, well I gotta go and get ready for work. I'll talk to ya later"

Y- "Alright, bye"

You and Ash hung up and you continued to set there with your feet in the pool. A few minutes later, Shannon walked out and set down beside you dipping his feet into the pool. "Everything ok with your sis?" Shannon asked looking over at you. "Yeah. So, what are we gonna do today?" you asked looking over at Shannon."Well, I really didn't have anything planned. What do you want to do?" Shannon asked looking down at the water. "Well, I was wondering if you could just drop me off at the mall? I thought I might hang out there and maybe do some shopping because I figured that the guys might come over and ya'll would do stuff. But really, anything is fine" "I'll take you to the mall. I like malls" Shannon replied. "And if it's not too late when we get back, I know a place we can go" Shannon continued standing up and taking your hand helping you to you to your feet. "thanks. But can we swing by my house first so I can shower and chage and stuff? and where's that place?" you asked as you and Shannon walked back into the house. "yeah, sure. And you'll have to wait and see It's a surprise" Shannon said smiling. You and Shannon went into the house and put your shoes on and left.

You and Shannon left and drove for like fifteen minutes until you came upon your house and pulled your driveway."I didn't know you lived so close" Shannon said as he put on the emergency break. "you never asked" You said slightly giggling and climbing out of Shannon's vehicle. You turned to shut the car door and saw Shannon watching you. "what?"you asked as you shut the car door. "nothing" Shannon replied and climbed out of his vehicle walking around meeting you at the front of his vehicle and you smiled and grabbed Shannon's hand and started running down the driveway and towards that front porch and giggling a bit. "Come on" you said as you ran dragging Shanon behind you. "Why are we running?" Shannon asked as hestarted to laugh along with you. "Because. the sooner we get inside, the sooner I get a shower. And the sooner I get a shower, the sooner we get to the mall. And I really wanna go to that place that you won't tell me about" you replied as yours and Shannons running slowed to a walk. You and Shannon walked up the steps of your front porch and you began to search for your keys to unlock the door. Shanon just happened to look down, and he saw your keychain hanging out of your back pocket so he reached over a grabbed the keys out of your pocket and held them in front of you. "here" Shannon said looking at you. You looked at his hand that contained your house keys that was extended to you. You took your keys out of Shannons hand and looked up into his green eyes that you loved so much. You unlocked the door and grabbed Shannon's hand once more and pulled him inside the house. "ahh, home sweet home" you said as you walked down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen with Shannon following close behind. "Nice house" Shannon says as he sits down at the island in the kitchen. "thanks. I haven't lived here that long. I just moved here four months ago to..." you stopped remembering the reason you moved to North Carolina. Wich was because of your ex-boyfriend whom you broke up with because he forced you into stuff that you didn't want to do, and you moved to North Carolina to try and get away from him. Shannon looked at you "to what?" he said as he leaned forward and rested his elbws on the counter."nevermind. It's not that important" you said as you climbed off of the bar stool you were sitting on at the island beside Shannon. "I'm gonna go shower real quick so we can go to the mall" you said as you headed towards the staircase. "their's cokes in the fridge and you can help yourself to anything in the pantry" you continued before heading upstais to shower.

While you showered, you stood under the water and let the hot, steamy liquid run down your body as you thought to yourself about your ex-boyfriend and what happened to him.As if you cared.I wonder whatever happened to him. Maybe that jackass finally got caught forcing other women into things they didn't want to do.It wouldn't be a bad thing if he got caught and his ass thrown in jail.Atleast then he couldn't harm me or anyone else you though to yourself as you finished your shower,put on your robe, and went to your bedroom and got dressed. "hey Shannon" you yelled from your bedroom. "yeah?" he replied from downstars."Can you come here for a sec?!" you replied. A few minutes later Shannon came upstairs. "where are you?" Shannon asked as he walked down the hallway. You walked over to the doorway and stuck your head out. "right here" you said looking at Shannon as he walked towards you. You walked back over to the mirror holding your shirt up around your chest. "yeah?" Shannon asked as he entered the room. "I'm having a little trouble getting my shirt tied. Can you tie it for me?" you asked looking at Shannon in the mirror. "Yeah, sure" Shannon replied as he walked over behind you and tied your shirt for you. "there ya go" Shannon said as he finished tieing your shirt around your neck for you. "thanks" you replied as you went back to getting ready. "I just gotta put my shoes on, brush my hair really quick, and put on my make up. Then we can go" you said as you bent over unwrapping the towel that your wet hair was wrapped up in. "you can stay if ya want. Or you can go back downstairs. I'll only be a minute" you continued as you dried your hair with the towel. Shannon walked over and sat down on he side of the bed while you finished getting ready. Wow.she's even more beautiful when her hair's all messed up and without any makeup on Shannon thought to himself as he sat waiting for you. After you dried your hair as much as you could with the towel, applied your make up and put your shoes on, you and Shannon left and went to the mall. The ride to the mall was quiet.You and Shannon didn't have a conversation or anything. You just sat there and stared out of your window the whole ride there. Plus, you didn't know what to say to start a conversaton.

Once you and Shannon arrived at the mall, you walked around the mall until you came to the food court and got some cokes and continued to walk around the mall until you saw your favorite store, Hot Topic. You and Shannon went and walked around looking in Hot Topic for a while. You and Shannon had finished your drinks, and you were practically throwing items of clothing at him for him to hold for you as you went around the store.once you had went around the whole store, and Shannon had an arm load of clothes that he was holding for you.You took all the clothes from Shannon and went to try them all on. After you tried them all on, you payed for them all and you and Shannon left heading back to your house to drop it all off.

Shannon pulled into your driveway and you climbed out of the vehicle and went around to the back grabbing as many bags that could fit in your hands. And Shannon came around to the back grabbing the rest. "thanks" you said as Shannon grabbed the rest of your bags. "No problem. But I thought you were only gonna do a little shopping?" Shannon asked as you two walked down the driveway and heading inside the house and setting the bags down on the couch."I did only do a little.OK, so you gonna take me to that special place that you won't tell me about now?" you said turning to Shannon putting your hands on your hips. Shannon slightly laughed at your impatientness "yeah. We can go" Shannon said looking down at you. "Ok great. I'm just gonna grab a coke out of the fridge. You want one?" you asked as you walked backwards into the kitchen. "yeah, sure" Shannon replied as he walked towards the frnt door. You grabbed two sodas from the fridge and walked back outside, locking the door, walking back over and climbing into Shannon's vehicle. Shannon pulled out of your driveway and the two of you headed to that special place Shannon wouldn't tell you about.

You and Shannon had been driving for about an hour and you were bored and you were still trying to get Shannon to tell you where he was taking you. "Shannon, can't you tell me where we are going?" you asked for the fifth time since you left the house.

"Damn woman! we've been gone for an hour and that's the fifth time you've asked that question. Can't you just be patient and let me surprise you?" "No" "And why not?" "Cause I don't like surprises". Shannon laughed slitely, "Well your going to learn to like them". "What if I don't want to?" "That's too bad" "How much longer?" "uh uh, don't you start with that!". You smiled and laughed "But seriously, how much longer?" "Umm...about another hour and a half or so" "Oh,ok". You turned and looked out you window and soon fell asleep.

You were curled up in the front seat asleep, and you had been asleep for about forty-five minutes. Your eyes fluttred open and the first thing you saw was Shannon. You laid your head down on the arm rest between the seats and your hair fell over your face. Shannon eached over and pushed your hair behind your ear and looked down at you and you looked up into his green eyes. you rode the rest of the way lying there with your head on the arm rest. Every now and then looking up at Shannon and catching his eye and blushing slightly.

You and Shannon drove for another thirty minutes before you arrived at the special place Shannon was taking you. You climbed out of the car and looked around at your surroundings. "wow" you said just above a whisper. Shannon got a blanket out of the back and spread it out on the ground.

You took off your shoes and walked down beside the small quiet stream that flowed peacefully. You looked back over at Shannon, who was now lying on his back on the blanket. hmm..should I? you thought as you looked down at the stream. You gathered a little water in your hands and threw it on Shannon. "What the hell?!" Shannon yelled as he jumped when you threw the cold water on him. You were laughing hysterically on the ground, and Shannon got up and started walking down towards the stream. "oh...shit!" you said through laughs trying to get away before he splashed you, but you weren't fast enough. Shannon splashed you right in the face. "Alight. if that's how you wanna play, bring it on" you said as you got to your feet and headed back down to the stream. Shannon was still standing there laughing and you splashed him in the face. Wich made him stop laughing instantly. Shannon looked at you with an evil smirk. "oh damn" you said laughing. Knowing he was gonna get you back, you ran and hid behind a huge tree thinking you had lost him. You peeked around the side of the tree to see if he was there, you were grabbed by the waist and flung over Shannon's shoulder. "Shannon put me down" you said trying to catch your breathe from running. "Nu-uh" Shannon said smiling. "And why not?" "Cause. I'm gonna get you back" Shannon said carrying you back to where he had the blanket spread out. "How?" you said as you started to get a little worried as to how he was gonna get you back."wouldn't you like to know" Shannon replied smirking."why, yes I would" you said smiling."too bad" Shannon replied."fine" you sighed. You smiled and reached up and took his hat off of his head mesing up his. "Hey!" "That's whatcha get for not puttin' me down. now it's mine" you said putting his hat on your head backwards.

Shannon carried back over the blanket that he had preas out on the ground and leet you down. "thank you" you said straightening Shannon's hat on your head and taking a seat on the blanket. Shannon took a seat on the blanket leaning back against the tree that you were sitting under closing his eyes and bringing his legs up resting his arms on his knees. You crawled over beween his legs and sat on your knees and fixed his hair and Shannon opened his eyes as you put his hat back on his head backwards. You looked at Shannon smiling softly.You crawled closer to Shannon and turned around leaning back against his chest and Shannon brought his arms down and wapped them around you and you smiled sofly as your traced the outlines of his tattoes on his arm. And you soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When you woke up, you were in Shannon's hummer and he was still driving. You laid there making Shannon think you were still asleep. A few minutes later Shannon reached over and turned the radio on. One of your favorite songs "Next 2 You" by Buckcherry came on and you reached over and turned it up really loud and smiled loking over at Shannon who was looking down at you smirking.

Shannon continued to drive and you and him would sing along to the songs that you knew, and attempted ones that you didn't. you and Shannon ended up laughing at yourselves on the songs that you didn't know cause you two sounded horrible trying to sing songs that you didn't know that words to.

After a while of singing and laughng at eachother, you fell asleep again. And stayed asleep the rest of the way back to Shannon's house.

Shannon pulled into his driveway and you and him got out and went inside. "i'm starving" you said as you and Shannon walked over to the couch and set down."Yeah, me too. How 'bout I order a pizza?" Shannon said as he switched on the tv and started flipping through the channels. "ok. But as long as i get to pay for it. It'll be my treat" you replied looking over at Shannon. "No, I'll pay for it it's no big deal" Shannon said not taking his eyes off the tv. "Fine. But I need to go to my house afterwards" you said . "Why?" Shannon asked taking his eyes off of the TV and looking over at you. "Well, I haven't been there the past couple of days and I kinda need to get a new change of clothes" you said looking at Shannon. " Alright I'll take you home after we eat ok?" Shannon said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to order the pizza.You nodded your head 'yes' as Shannon got to his feet and walked into the kitchen ordering the pizza.

You went upstairs and took a quick shower. Whenever you came back downstairs, Shannon was watching a movie on tv. "Whatcha watching?" you asked as you set down besidde him. "Boogeyman" he replied simply. "Oh I love this movie" you said as you watched the movie.

"Hey, Jeff called and said he had two extra tickets for a house show in Ohio, and wanted to know if we wanted the tickets. Do you wanna go?" Shannon asked as he walked back into the livingroom and setting down beside you on the couch. "Oh I'd love to go. I've never seen Jeff wrestle at a house show." you said as you pulled your legs up onto the couch and wrapping your arms around them and rested you chin on your knee. "alright then. I'll call Jeff and tell him we want the tickets" Shannon said getting to his feet and walking towards the door that led to the backyard. Shannon was outside talking to Jeff, and you decided to call Ash and let her know that you ans Shannon were leaving so she would know where you were and wouldn't worry. Your phone was upstairs in your room, so you went upstairs to get it.

The phone rang about four times and then she finally answered.

(Y-you, A-Ash)

A- "Hello?"

Y- "Hey Ash"

A- " Oh,hey Del! whatcha up to?"

Y- "Nothin'. Just hangin' out.you?"

A- "Nothing much. Just got back from the gym"

Y- "Oh. Well I just called to letcha know that me and Shannon were going to Ohio tomorrow morning to a house show to watch Jeff"

A- " You and Shannon?"

Y- "Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

A- "No. It's just that ya'll seem to be spending a lot of time with eachother lately"

Y- "We're just friends Ash. nothing more. And you and Matt seem to be spend a whole lot more time together with eachother than me and Shannon. Plus, Shannon's training me. So spending a majority of my time with him kinda comes with it ya know"

A- "Yeah I now. And Matt and i don't spend that much time together. We just...umm...can we change the subject?"

Y- "hahaha. Yeah. Whatcha gonna do tomorrow?"

A- "Train with Matt"

Y- "hahaha. And you're sure ya'll don't spend alot of time together?"

A- "Oh shut up you jerk!"

Y- "alright, alright. Well, i'm gonna go shower and finish my movie. i'll talk to ya sometime tomorrow"

A- "Alright, bye"

After you and Ash hang up, you went back downstairs and set down on the couch and turned the movie back on. Shannon was still outside when you walked back down stairs. A few minutes later Shannon walks back in and sets down beside you. "have you been on the phone talking to Jeff this whole time?" you ask looking over at Shannon. "Yeah, he's mad cause McMahon's making him fight Umaga again" Shannon said as he got up and headed into the kitchen. "Soda?" Shannon asked as he opened the refridgerator door. "Nah" you replied. Shannon walked back over and set back down to finish watching the movie. You got up and walked over to a chair that set kind of in the corner and got the blanket that was thrown over the back of it. You walked back over to the couch and set next to Shannon bringing your legs up on the couch, covering up with the blanket, and laying your head on Shannon's shoulder falling asleep within minutes.

The next morning you felt Shannon's hand wiping the hair out of your face and Shannon softly saying your name. "Delaney, c'mon you need to get up. We have to leave soon". Your eyes fluttered open and you looked up into Shannon's green eyes and smiled softly. Shannon returned te smile before he got up and walked into the kitchen. You stood up & stretched. As you ran over to the staircase you almost fell over Shannon's bag that was setting there with the stuff he had already pack in it that was setting beside the staircase. You quickly ran upstairs packing and getting ready to leave. You changed into a black T-shirt, loose fitting light wash jeans with holes in the knees of them with chains hanging on the side and a pair of black tennis shoes and a black cap without putting your make up on.

You grabbed your bag and walked down stairs and set your bag down beside Shannon's. "When does our plane leave?" you asked walking into the kitchen and sliding onto the couter. "in about two hours" Shannon replied before gulping down his orange juice. "You want anything to drink or eat?" Shannon asked as he opened the pantry door and pulled out a pop tart. "no" you replied looking down at your feet. Shannon put his pop tart in the microwave to heat it up and poured a galls of milk dipping his pop tart in it. You kept glancing over at him while he ate wondering why he liked hot pop tarts dipped in cold milk.

Once Shannon finished his pop tart and milk, you and Shannon grabbed your bags and headed out to the car. Shannon drove for atleast 30 minutes before you arrived at the airport. You and Shannon got out of the car and headed inside. Once inside, you and Shannon went ahead and got your bags checked out and then went to sit in the waiting area until your flight was called. you and Shannon set there waiting for an hour and thirty minutes, until your flight was finally called. You and Shannon grabbed your bags and headed towards the gate.

You and Shannon didn't have any trouble finding you seats once you boarded the plane. The flight was gonna be a good 4 hours long, so you had your ipod hooked on the side of your pants so you could listen to music. You and Shannon listened to your ipod, and slept. Only this time instead of you sleeping, it was Shannon who slept most of the way. You set thee and watched Shannon as he slept peacefully. You were watching him sleep, when he started to move and you quickly looked away. Shannon laid his head on your shoulder, and you looked down at him and smiled softly. Shannon slept like that the rest of he flight.

When the hostess told you the plane would be landing in five minutes, you started to try and Wake up Shannon. You wrapped your arm around Shannon and run you hand over his arm softly. "Shannon, we're going to land in a few minutes" you said laying your head on his. He still didn't wake up, so you let him sleep until the plane actually landed.

The plane landed and you had to wake Shannon up. "Shannon, we're here. The plane's landed. C'mon, we gotta go get a hotel and some lunch cause I'm starving" you said looking over at Shannon. Shannon's eye's fluttered open and he looked up at you. Shannon got to his feet and you and Shannon exited the plane. "You slept for a long time. Must have been tired." you said as you and Shannon walked over to get your bags. "Yeah, I guess I was" Shannon replied yawning. You and Shannon went and got in a taxi and headed to the nearest hotel. When you got to the hotel you and Shannon went inside to see if they had any rooms. They only had one room left, and it only had a queen size bed. Shannon looked at you as if he wasn't so sure about it. You nodded and Shannon told the guy at the front desk that you'll take it. They guy at the front desk handed Shannon the room key and you and Shannon picked up your bags and walked over to the elevator. "we could've just went to a different hotel ya know" Shannon said as you and him stepped inside the elevator and he pressed the bottun to take you up tp your floor. "yeah I know. But I don't mind. Plus I didn't want to drive all over the place and look for another hotel" you replied.

You and Shannon stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall searching for your room. Once you found the room, Shannon slid the key in unlocking the door and you both walked in and set your bags down on the bed. "I'm starving" you said as you laid back on the bed. "You wanna go get some lunch?" Shannon asked. "Yeah, I do" you replied.

You and Shannon left the hotel and walked down the street talking and looking for a place to go get some lunch. And after a few minues of walking, you finally found a little restaurant that you and Shannon decided to go to. You and Shannon ate outside on a little patio that they had set up and talked. After you and Shannon finished your lunch, you decided to walk back to the hotel and get ready for tonight.

FF To House Show

You and Shannon arrived at the building and went around back like Jeff had to you to so you could get in. Once you were backstage, you and Shannon started looking for Jeff's locker room. While wondering around trying to find his locker room, you saw Jeff standing in the hall drinking some water. He was already dressed for his match, so you assumed his was either the first match, or it was not long after the first match. "Hey Jeff" you said as you and Shannon approached him. He turned around and smiled when he saw you. "Hey" Jeff said smiling. "nikki not here with you?" Shannon asked. "No, she had to go back home for a couple of days" Jeff replied before gulping down his water. "ok, so we're supposed to stay in your locker room and watch?" you asked. "Yeah. It's that room right over there" Jeff said pointing at a door down the hall. "my match is up first, so I'll see you guys in a bit" Jeff said before walking off to the curtain.

You and Shannon walked down the hall to the door Jeff pointed at and walked in. You and Shannon sat down on the couch and turned the tv on just as Jeff's music began to play. Jeff came out and was dancin' and headbangin' and all like he usually does getting the crowd all pupmed up. Then Umaga's music came on and you saw nothin but fear in Jeff's eyes as they showed him watching Umaga make his way to the ring. You knew this match was important because the Intercontinental Championship was on the line. Umaga got in the ring and the bell rang. Jeff immediately went after Umaga throwing punches. Jeff ran and bounced off the ropes and charged after Umaga. Umaga ran towards Jeff and clotheslined him. Jeff laid in the ring in pain and Umaga picked him up for the Samoan Spike. But before he could hit Jeff with the Samoan Spike, I ran out into the ring with Shannon fllowing me and I jumped on umaga and started beating on him. While I was beating on umaga, Shannon and the refferee were checking on Jeff and helping him out of the ring. While they all were distracted with Jeff, Armando came into the ring and hit me in the back with a steel chair causing me to let go of Umaga and fall to the mat. I laid there in pain, and then umaga picked you up and was about to give you the Samaon Spike when Shannon came back into the ring and was going crazy on Umaga. You crawled over to the corner and looked over at Shannon, who was still beating on Umaga. I've never seen him so mad before. I mean, I know him and Jeff are best friends and all, but damn. He's going balistic! you thought as yu watched Shannon continue to beat on Umaga.

The refferee climbed back in the ring and pulled Shannon off of Umaga. You held onto the ropes as you tried to stand up. Shannon looked over at you and ran over to you and wrapped his arm around your waist as he helped you backstage. The EMT's had already came out and helped Jeff backstage while Shannon was beating on Umaga. Once you and Shannon got back to Jeff's locker room, you set down on the couch and Shannon looked at you with worry in his eyes. You looked at Shannon and looked into his eyes and wondered how someone so sweet and caring could get as angry has he did. "Are you ok?" Shannon asked looking at you. "Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing Tylenol can't fix" you said holding your back. "You should go check on Jeff" you continued. "He's with the EMT's right now getting checked out" Shannon replied as he stood up. "Still, you should go check on him. I'll be fine" you said looking up at Shannon. "AHH! damnit!" you screamed out in pain as you tried to stand up. Shannon quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and slowly helped you get you to your feet. "I think we should head back to the hotel" Shannon said still holding onto you. "but go tell Jeff first" you replied. "Okay, I'll go tell him. Dut don't move" Shannon said as he let go of your waist and walked towards the door. Younodded and Shannon left to go tell Jeff you were heading back to the hotel.

While Shannon was gone, you thought Shannon wouldn't mind if you waited outside for him, so you walked out to the parking lot and waited by the car for him. A few minutes later Shannon came running out of the arena and started looking for you. "I'm right here Shannon" you said as walked around to the front of the vehicle so he could see you. Shannon cam running over and you could tell he was worried that something happened to you. "Why the hell are you out here?!" Shannon yelled. "I thought you wouldn't mind if I came out here and waited" you replied. "I told you not to go anywhre!". You were now getting agrevated. "Well sorry! next time I'll obey your rules!" you yelled. You and Shannon both tried to calm yourselves down before you both said something you'd regret. Shannon took a deep breath, "ok, let's just go back to the hotel, get some rest, and just forget about this whole thing ok?" Shannon said as he had calmed himself down. You on the other hand, were still worked up. And Shannon wanting to forget about it did help much either. "Forget about it?! You expect me to go back to the hotel with you, get some rest, and forget about it?! I don't think so!" you replied yelling. After a few minutes of neither one of you speaking to eachother, Shannon finally cinvinced you to calm down and go back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

FF 3 DAYS

A few days has passed since the house show. Wich was also the night you and Shannon had that awful fight. It was so bad that you didn't talk to him, or even see to him for that matter. That is, until today. Today you were going to hang out with your friends, go shopping, and most importantly, try not to think about Shannon. Over the past couple of days, your friends had tried to get you to go hang out with them and just have fun. Finally, you decided to cave and go shopping and you kept telling yourself that you would have a good time and not mope around like you had been doing the past few days.

FF TO THE MALL

Vanessa- "ugh! Del! would you come ON already?! the mall is gonna be closed by the time you make it to the doors if we don't pick up the pace. Now come on!" My best friend Vanessa yelled at me as she walked ahead of me.

Delaney- "you know, everytime you call me Del I think of the word Deli. And if you're in such a hurry to get in the mall then go on. I'll be there eventually you know."

Vanessa- "yea? well deal with it. And I know you wouldbe, but we all came to gether to hang out TOGETHER. That means that we all stay TOGETHER. Therefore, I cannot go inside until you do."

Delaney- "maybe I don't want to deal with it"

Vanessa- "too bad. You have to"

Nikki came up beside me and wraped her arm around my shoulders and walked beside me.

Nikki- "Del, what's up with you? You've been acting all mopey these past few days. Now come on, tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me with anything."

Delaney- "yea I know I can Nik. But it's nothing. Just have alot on my mind."

Nikki- "are you sure?"

Delaney- "yea I'm sure."

Nikki- "alright, if you want to or need to talk, i'm here and I'm ready to listen"

Delaney- "yea I know. Thanks"

Nikki- "anytime"

Me and Nikki finally caught up to Vanessa and entered the mall. We hit a few stores such as American Eagle & Aeropostale before heading to the Food Court to get some lunch and talking as we ate.

Vanessa- "ok, I can't take this anymore."

Nikki- "take what anymore?"

Delaney- "yea. What are you talking about Van?"

Vanessa- "I'm talking about Delaney."

Delaney- "what did I do?"

Vanessa- "it's your attitude. Over the past few days you've done nothing but mope around. You've been acting like everyone has just up and walked out of your damn life."

Delaney- "well sorry"

Nikki- "damn, Van that was kinda harsh don't you think?"

Vanessa- "yea I know it was. But it's pissing me off that she's acting like that and I don't know what's wrong wit her"

Nikki- "well if it helps any, I don't kow what's up with her etehr"

Vanessa- "well being her best friends, I think we deserve to know"

Nikki- "I think you're right"

Nikki and Vanessa both turned facing towards me with dead serious, yet wondering looks on their faces. I started to get a little worried about why they were looking at me like that cause when they were talking, I blocked them out and was in my own little world.

Delaney- "uhh..why are you guys looking at me like that for?" I said leaning away from them because they were leaning towards me and was right in my face.

Nikki- "We want you to tell us what's up with you. And we wnat you to tell us now" Nikki said sternly. WIch kind of frightened me because I've never heard Nikki talk in a stern voice.

Delaney-" I uhh...I umm..." I stuttered looking down at my food.

Vanessa- "oh I know what it is now. I've seen people act like this before"

Nikki-"you do?"

Delaney- "you do?"

Van- "yep. It's a guy" Vanessa said in a somewhat teasing voice.

Nikki- "oooo a guy. Who is he?"

Van- "is he hot?"

Delaney- "it's not a guy" I said trying not to smile and how my friends were acting.

Vanessa- "yes it is. Now come on, dish. Tell us about him"

Delaney- "ok,ok, so maybe it is a guy"

Van- "ha! I knew it!"

Nikki- "so who is he? do we know him? have we seen him?"

Delaney- "what is this, 20 questions?"

Vanessa- "It can easily turn int that. But it won't if you tell us about this guy that's got you miserable" Nikki shook her head in agreement.

Delaney- "ok,ok,ok I'll tell you all that I know about him"

We sat there and finished our food while I told them everything that I knew about Shannon. And when it came to describing what he looked like, I got very into detail.

Vanessa- "wow"

Nikki- "sounds like he's an amazing guy"

Delaney- "He really is" I said smiling.

Vanessa- "awww look. She's finally got a smile on her face"

Nikki- "yay!"

All- laughs

After we left the Food Court, we headed to Hot Topic. Wich just so happened to be mine, Nikki, and Vaness's favorite store. It was usually our main reason for even going to the mall. We walked around for about 20 minutes before we located the store and entered it. We had been in Hot Topic for atleast 10 minutes acting like total goofs, trying on jewlery, hats, and just about everything else we could get our hands on, when I turned around and saw Shannon standing over on the oter side of the store. I grabbed Nikki's and Vaness's hands pulling them down with me behind a clothes rack peaking over the top of it watching Shannon.

Vanessa- "why are we ducking behind a rack of clothes?"

Nikki- "yea"

Delaney- "because. You see that guy over there in the black shirt with a hat on backwards?"

They peaked over the top of the rack to see who I was talking about.

Nikki- "yea"

Vanessa- "what about him?"

Delaney- "that's him. That's Shannon"

They looked at me wierdly and peaked back over the top of the rack. Only this itme, I joined them.

Delaney- "damn. He's even hotter when you see him in person."

Nikki- "wow"

Delaney- "yea I know."

Vanessa- "why are we hiding from him though?"

I sighed and told them about the huge fight me and Shannon had that night at the house show in Ohio.

Nikki- "wow"

Vanessa- "so that's why you were mopey"

I nodded.

Vanessa- "get over it!" Vanessa said kind of loud getting everyone's attention and I covered her mouth with my hand.

Delaney- "shhhhh!! keep it down would ya?" I removed my hand from her mouth allowing her to speak once again.

Vanessa- "sorry"

Delaney- "Can we just go check out and get out of here?"

Both- "yea"

We walked over to the checkout counter and piled all of our stuff on top of it. Once the cashier rung it all up, and we paid for it all, we grabbed our bags and exited the store. We made our way back through the mall and walked towards the car. I had drove us all there in my 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe, andwe had to put down the seats in the very back so we would have enough room fofr al of our bags to fit. Once we managed to squeeze in all of our bags,we all climbed into the car, Nikki was got shotgun because Vanessa had called shoutgun on the way there. I reached over and turned on the radio right when "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by Bowling For Soup came on so I turned it up really loud and Me, Nikki, and Vanessa all sang along.

I drove Vannessa and Nikki back to their houses and dropped them off before head back to my own house. Me, nikki, and vanessa didn't live that far from eachother. So it was as hort drive from their houses to mine. Once I reached my house, I pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition. I climbed out of the car adn went to the back to get my bags. After I had gotten all of my bags out, I closed the trunk and went inside. Once inside, I pushed the button on my answering machine and threw my keys and purse down on th kitchen counter while my messages played. I didn't have many messages. They were always from Ash and my friends wanting me to call them back and let them know when I was going to be able to hang out with them and wanting to know what I was doing or didn't want anything. Just thought they would call.

After all my messages had played, I went upstairs and ran nice,hot water putting in somebubble bath foam balls. I stripped down and slowly slid into the hot liquid. I was in no hurry, so i just sat there enjoying my bubble batch. I enjoyed it for about 20 minutes before I decided to get out. After I got out I walked down the hallway to my bedroom and changed into low rider jeans that were tight, but not too tight, and a black sprorts bra. Hey, no one was going to see me, so I didn't care. Or..atleast I didn't think anyone was going to see me dressed like that...

Right as i was walking back downstairs I heard my doorbell ring. So I walked over to the front door and Opened it. When I opened it, there stood Shannon.

Delaney- "Hello"

Shannon- "Hi"

Delaney- "May I help you in any way?" I asked curious as to why he was at my house.

Shannon- "can we talk?"

Delaney- "Uhh..yea. Sure, come on in" I said stepping over to the side allowing him to come in.

He walked in and made his way over to the couch.

Delaney-" what did you want to talk about?" I asked following him.

Shannon started to pace across the back of the room looking down at the floor. I walked over in front of him placing my hands firmly on his shoulders. And he looked up at me.

Delaney- "Shannon. Chill. ok, I don't know what's going on, but you need to stop pacing" I said with my hands still firnly on his shoulders. Then he done something I was most definately not expecting. He kissed me. I was shocked, so i didn't kiss back at first. He pulled away slowly and stared into my eyes as I stared back into his. I removed my hands from his shoulders and he began to pace yet again.

Shannon- "I-I-...I'm sorry."

Delaney- "no, don't be"

He slowly walked back over to me and his eyes averted from my eyes to my lips while his hands found my hips and his lips were gently pressed against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He pulled me closer to him and his tonge traced my lips asking for entrance. Wich I allowed. So there we stood, in the middle of my living room making out, lost in the moment. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even hear my cell ringing. But sadly, he did. He then pulled away and looked down at me.

Shannon- "you should get that"

Delaney- "Fine" i sighed and walked into the kitchen and answering my phone.

Delaney-"hello?"

Ash-"hey!"

Delaney- "hey Ash" I said a bit annoyed that out of all the times she could have called she decided to call when me and Shannon were making out.

Ash- "am I interrupting something?"

Delaney- "not anymore" I said as i poked my head around the corner to see Shannon setting on the couch.

Ash- "ok then. Anyways, Matt just called me and asked if you and me wanted to hang out with him and Jeff at the lake"

Delaney- "uhh..as good as that sounds, I;m affraid I'm going to have to pass"

Ash- "why?"

Delaney- "umm.. I already have plans?"

Ash- "what kind of plans?"

Delaney- "none of your business plans"

Ash- "well ain't we little mis snappy"

Delaney-"is their anything else you wanted Ash?" I asked as I started to get annoyed by all her nosey questions.

Ash- "no miss grinchy pants"

Delaney- "alright then. Talk to you later, love you, bye" I said quickly be fore hanging up the phone and walking back into the living room where Shannon was stil comfortably seated on the couch. I walked over and sat down beside him. Neither one of us saying a word.

A smile slowly spread across my face and soon I was smiling from ear to ear. Shannon could see me smiling from the corner of his eye and he looked over at me.

Shannon- "what are you smilig about?" He asked.

Delaney- "nothing. I was just thinking about what just happened"

Shannon chuckled and leaned over gestly pressing his lips against mine once again and I kissed back. This time it was only a short kiss. I was enjoying every moment of it. I got this funny feeling inside everytime we kissed. I loved it. To me it was the greatest feeling in the world at that moment. He pulled away and we gazed into achothers eyes for a few minutes in comeplete silence until Shannon broke the silence.

Shannon- "I should probably be going" he said as he stood up from the couch.

Delaney- "oh. umm..alright" I said with a sad voice not wanting him to leave.

I stood up and walked him to the door with my head hanging down. I opened the door and he stepped out. He turned back around and lifted my chin up with his index finger so my eyes would meet his. He quickly pecked me on the lips.

Shannon-"meet me at the beach in an hour"

Delaney- "why?" I asked a little confused.

Shannon- "Just be there in an hour and you'll see" he said before walking down the steps of the front porch and climbing into his Hummer. He smiled at me one last time before he pulled out of the driveway and his vehicle dissapeared.

I walked back into the house running upstairs quickly grabbing a pair of flip flops. I rand back down the strais and grabbed my cell,keys, and my purse and ranout the door locking it behind me. It would take me atleast an hour to get to the beach, so I got into my car and drove off heading towards the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

I estimated my time fairly well. And because it was 5pm when I left my house, and it was a weekday, I was 10 minutes late. I should've known their was going to be alot of traffic. Their were a few times when traffic was so bad that it was bumper to bumper. And I hated when it got like that. So after setting still in traffic numerous times, I finally arrived at the beach. I drove around until I found Shannon's hummer. It was actually pretty easy to find since he was leaning up against it. I pulled into the empty parking space across from him turning off the ignition and climbing out of my car. Shannon walked over to me with a cute little smile on his face. I returned the smile.

Shannon- "I was affraid you wouldn't come"

Delaney- "Why wouldn't I come?"

Shannon- "I don't know. I thought since you didn't know what you were coming here for that you wouldn't come"

Delaney- "Well since you didn't tell me I kinda figured it was a surprise so I thought I would come check it out"

Shannon smiled and put his arm around my waist and we walked down towards the beach.

Shannon- " I thought you didn't like surprises?"

Delaney- "I didn't. But I learned to like them" I said with a small smile.

Shannon returned the smile and leaned down and kissed me sweetly and I kissed back. He pulled away and I looked up into his beautiful green eyes.

Shannon- "come on" Shannon said taking my hand in his.

Delaney- "where are you taking me now?" I asked walking with Shannon with my hand in his.

Shannon- "I thought you learned to like surprises?" Shannon said as he continued to walk along the beach.

Delaney- "I did"

Shannon- "Then no more questions about what I'm doing and just go with it"

Delaney- "well someone is being Mr. Bossy"

Shannon- "Sorry. I just really want to surprise you. And the more questions you ask the closer I come to telling you"

Delaney- "oh really?"

Shannon- "yea"

Delaney- "well in that case.."

I began asking all of these random questions to see if I could get him to tell me. I really didn't want him to tell me, but I thought I would give it a try anyways. I didn't suceeed. It seemed like we had been walking forever, but we had only been walking for a few minutes.

Delaney- "where is this surprise at?"

Shannon- "don't worry we're almost there"

We walked for a few more minutes until I saw what I knew was the surprise. Several blankets laid there with one being spread out across the white sand.

Shannon- "Well, this is it" Shannon said as he sat down on the blanket that was spread out.

Delaney- "this is it? Blankets was the surprise?" I asked setting down beside Shannon. And he laughed,

Shannon- "No. You won't be getting your surprise until later. This is just the spot where you'll be getting it"

Delaney- "Ok..." I said not knowing what he was talking about.

Shannon pulled me over infront of him to where I was setting between his legs leaning against him with his arms wrapped around me as we watched the sunset. I had never seen the sunset at the beach before, so i thought it was one of the most beautifulest things.

Delaney- "It's beautiful"

Shannon- "Yea, it is"

Delaney- "I've never seen the sunset at the beach before"

Shannon- "Well I'm glad I was the first one who got to share it with you"

Delaney- "I am to" I said smiling from ear to ear.

The sun set and the sky grew dark and became filled with glissening stars. Me and Shannon were now laying down side by side looking up at the stars pointing out all the constallations that we knew the names of.

Delaney- "So when am I getting that surprise that you've made me wait all afternoon for?"

Shannon- "You are very impatient. You know that right?"

Delaney- "Yes I do"

Shannon chuckled.

Shannon- "I think you've waited long enough"

Delaney- "I think so to" I said causing him to laugh once more.

Shannon- "ok,ok you can have your surprise now"

Shannon sat up and began to look around up in the sky. I had no idea what he was doing, but he was acting really strange.

Delaney- "uhh..Shannon, what are you doing?"

Shannon- "hang on just a minute"

I sat there watching him as he continued to act like a person who had lost their mind. A few minutes later he apparantly had found what he was looking for.

Shannon- "Ah-ha! Found it"

Delaney- "found what?"

Shannon- "See that bright star right over there?" Shannon said pointing up to the sky.

Delaney- "That one?" I said pointing to the one I assumed he was talking about.

Shannon- "yea"

Delaney- "yea I see it. What about it?"

Shannon- "it's yours"

Delaney- "What?" I asked out of confusion looking over at Sahnnon.

Shannon- "It's yours. I had it named after you"

A smile spread across my face and I leaned over and kissed him and he kissed back. I pulled away smiling.

Delaney- "That is the best surprise that anyone has ever given me"

Shannon- "Good. I'm glad you like it" Shannon said smiling.

Delaney- "I love it"

We laid back down and not long after, Shannon had fallen asleep. I laid my head on his chest and glanced up at the star one last time before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning to a bright light shining in my eyes. I opened my eyes and went to set up,but something was around my waist and preventng me. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down to see what was holing me down and saw that it was Shannon's arm. I looked down at Shannon who was still sleeping peacefully. I laid back down turning onto my side so that I was facing Shannon. I pushed the hair that was covering his face back behind his ear and kissed his lips gently. I pulled away his eyes fluttered open.

Shannon- "Morning" Shannon said with a small smile.

Delaney- "Morning" I replied also with a small smile.

Shannon- "What time is it?"

I looked down at my watch.

Delaney- "Eight O' Clock"

Shannon stood up and stretched. We grabbed the blankets and walked back to our cars hand in hand.

I headed to my house and got changed into some sweats.I then headed to The School Of Punks.I was still in training for wrestling.I wasnt doing too bad.I was actually doing pretty good.At least thats what everyone was saying.I saw Jeff and Matt there.Shannon wasnt there yet but he might be on his way.I really wanted to start training but I also wanted to wait for Shannon.

Jeff-Why dont we get started

Delaney-Oh umm okay

Him,Matt,and I started off with some basics.We did some basic punches,kicks,slams,holds.Then we moved onto some of the high flying things.Not too bad either.I found it pretty amazing.I really liked the high flying and the extreme moves.They were pretty fascinating.

Matt-Your pretty good

Jeff-Yea really good

Delaney-Why thank you but its all thanks to Shannon hes a really good trainer

Then I decided to ask one of them for a match.

Delaney-Would either of you like a match?

Matt-Umm against?

Delaney-Me who else?

Jeff-Me!

Delaney-Which one of ya wants to face me

Jeff-uhhh not me

Matt-No offense but your a girl

Delaney-And that means something why?

I said with a lot of attitude.

Shannon-Because you can get hurt

Delaney-Well thats the freakin point!!

Shannon-What to ger hurt?

Delaney-No! Well sorta its wrestling your gonna get hurt either way!!

Shannon-But

Delaney-No buts!! Just because I am a girl should mean nothing!! I can do the same god damn things ya'll can!!

Jeff-Woah...I know not to piss you off

Delaney-Will you shut it already!

Jeff-Sorry

Matt-Calm down

Delaney-No! I will NOT calm down! You guys are practically saying I shouldnt be here!! I mean telling me that because im a girl you dont want to fight actually proves how chickenshit ya'll are!!

I exited through the second rope and jumped off the apron.I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it down.I then grabbed my bag and left.I arrived home and jumped into the shower.I changed into-

img src"http://i140. src"http://i140. src"http://i140. src"http://i140. heard a knock on my door.I walked up to it and answered it.It was Shannon.

Shannon-Im Sorry.Just I dont want you getting hurt

Delaney-But I want a challenge and guys are always challenging. Apology accepted.Im sorry for being rude.

Shannon-You were standing your ground.Can I come in?

Delaney-Yea

I stepped aside so he could step inside.He stepped inside.Then I closed the door and turned to face him.Only to be met by his lips pressing against mine. It was a sweet and passionate and gentle kiss.It was one of those not wantng it to end kisses. When he pulled away I just pulled him back in and continued kissing him. It led to his hands going up the back of my shirt and mine making their way around his neck.I pulled away this time.I wasnt sure if I was ready for something like that.

I looked down with my arms still wrapped around his neck, thinking about how close we were to doing something I wasn't sure about doing just yet. Shannon lifted my chin up with his index finger making my eyes meet his.

Shannon- "Don't worry, we're not going to rush anything. We'll take things slow"

A smile spread across my face.

Delaney- "I think it's best that we do"

I laid my head on his shoulder and started thinking about my last boyfriend.

Delaney- "You're so much better than Chris" I thought out loud to myself not even realising I had said it outloud.

Shannon- "Who's Chris?" Shannon asked as he pushed me away from him looking at me all weird.

Delaney- " Why are you looking at me like that for?"

Shannon- "Because I want to know who this Chris guy is. Are you cheating on me already?!" Shannon asked starting to get all worked up.

Delaney- "No! I'm not cheating on you! I would never do that!"

Shannon- "You never know! Now who is Chris?"

Delaney- "You actually cheat on you?!"

Shannon- "It could happen!"

Hearing him say that hurt. It hurt bad. We had just got together yesterday and already he thinks I'm cheating on him. I could feel my eyes fill with tears and I didn't want him to see me cry so I ran upstairs to my bedroom closing the door behind me and collapsing on the bed cying.

SHANNON'S POV

I went to her house to apologise for what I had said to her earlier.

Shannon-Im Sorry.Just I dont want you getting hurt

Delaney-But I want a challenge and guys are always challenging. Apology accepted.Im sorry for being rude.

Shannon-You were standing your ground.Can I come in?

Delaney-Yea

She stepped aside so I could step inside. I stepped inside.Then she closed the door and turned to face me.I kissed her. It was a sweet and passionate and gentle kiss. It was one of those not wantng it to end kisses. When I pulled away she just pulled me back in and continued to kiss me. It led to my hands going up the back of her shirt and hers making their way around my neck. She pulled away this time.I could tell she wasnt sure if she was ready for something like that.

She looked down with her arms still wrapped around my neck. I lifted her chin up with my index finger making her eyes meet mine. She mentioned some guy named Chris. I didn't knoe who he was, but I was determined to find out.

Shannon- "Don't worry, we're not going to rush anything. We'll take things slow"

A smile spread across my face.

Delaney- "I think it's best that we do"

I laid my head on his shoulder and started thinking about my last boyfriend.

Delaney- "You're so much better than Chris" I thought out loud to myself not even realising I had said it outloud.

Shannon- "Who's Chris?" Shannon asked as he pushed me away from him looking at me all weird.

Delaney- " Why are you looking at me like that for?"

Shannon- "Because I want to know who this Chris guy is. Are you cheating on me already?!" Shannon asked starting to get all worked up.

Delaney- "No! I'm not cheating on you! I would never do that!"

Shannon- "You never know! Now who is Chris?"

Delaney- "You actually cheat on you?!"

Shannon- "It could happen!"

I went and sat down on the couch. I thought about leaving and not coming back. I heard her crying. Then I thought about everyting I had just said and how I accused her of seeing someone behind my back. We just got together yesterday and I'm already accusing her of cheating on me?!

How could I have done something like that? I thought about going up there and trying to comfort her and apologise. But then i also thought that she wouldn't want anything to do with me right now. I got to my feet and walked towards the front door to leave, when I heard her coming down the stairs.

NORMAL POV

I decided I wasn't going to set up in my room al day crying over something that he deserves to know about. Something I probably should have already told him. I sat up on my bed and wiped my eyes and made myself stop crying. I exited my bedroom and made my way down the stairs and I saw Shannon about to walk out. I stopped right where I was and watched to see if he would leave. He turned around and stared up at me.

I continued to make my way down the stairs and over to him, my eyes not averting from his. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand bringing him over to the couch. I put my hand on his shoulder and ushed him onto the couch so that he was setting. I stood infront of him and sighed.

Delaney- "Do you really,truely, honestly think I would ever cheat on you? The person I love"

Shannon- "You love me?"

Delaney- "Yes. Why does that surprise you?"

A smile appeared on his face and he got to his feet and walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss.

Shannon- "I love you to"

I smiled.

Shannon- "And no. I don't really,truey, honestly think you would cheat on me"

Delaney- "Then why would you ask me if I was?"

Shannon- "I don't know. Honestly, it was the first thing ht came to my mind whenever you mentioned him. And I didn't think before I spoke"

Delaney- "No you didn't"

Shannon- "I'm really sorry"

Delaney- "I know you are"

Shannon- "Forgive me?"

Delaney- "I don't know" I said in an unsure voice.

Shannon started making a fake sad face and pouty lips.

I looked away trying not to let him see me smiling. I didn't turn away fast enough and he saw me smile. He could see it was working on me and continued to do it.

Delaney- "Would you stop looking at me like taht already?"

Shannon- "Are you going o forgive me?"

Delaney- "I don't know"

Shannon- "Then I'm going to keep on doing it"

He went back to making the fake sad face.

Delaney- "Ok,ok I'll forgive you"

Shannon- "For real?"

Delaney- "If it will get you to stop making that face at me, then yes"

Shannon- "No. you have to really want to forgive me"

Delaney- "Ok, I forgive you. For real"

He stopped making the sad face and kissed my cheek.

Shannon- "I didn't think you would really forgive me"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled.

Delaney- "Did I?"

Shannon then tackled me onto the couch and was setting on my hips staring down at me. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. It was a long,sweet,passionate kiss. We stayed like that for a few minutes and the he pulled away. He got up off of me. I sat upright and he set next to me.


	10. Chapter 10

..::FF ONE WEEK::..

Over the past week, me and Shannon have spent almost ninety percent of our time together. We hung out at The School of Punk training and messing around with eachother. Ash and Matt had came over to the school and caught me and Shannon during a tickle session. Of course, matt thought we were fooling around. Me and Shannon have told him time and tme again that we weren't fooling around. Atleast not like that. I had just been teasing Shannon all morning about everything. And so him tickling me was what I got in return. And most importantly, he hadn't brought up Chris again. I thought,well,more like hoped that he had forgotten about him. Cause I don't particularly like talking about him. But, I was wrong. He hadn't forgotten.

Shannon was setting on the couch in his living room, and I was lying on the couch with my head in his lap staring up at the ceiling.

Shannon- "Hey Delaney"

Delaney- "Yea Shannon?"

Shannon- "I don't want to make you upset or anything like that, but can you tell me who Chris is?"

I sighed and set up. I scooted over to the corner of the couch and brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

Delaney- "I guess you have a right to know. Since you're my boyfriend and everything"

I told Shannon about everything that happened with Chris. All the times he hit me, the time he forced me to move in with himm and the time we almost got maried. I also explaned to him that Chris gets attatched to people easily and wants them to do whatever he wants them to do, when he wants them to do it.

Shannon- "Oh my God Delaney I'm..." Shannon started before I cut him off.

Delaney- "Sorry? Don't be. It's all in the past. No big deal"

Shannon- "It may be the past, but it's still a big deal"

Delaney- "Whatever. When do we have to leave for that show you have to do?" I said trying to change the subject.

Shannon- "Stop trying to change the subject"

Delaney- "I'm not"

Shannon- "Yes you are"

Delaney- "How?"

Shannon- "We were talking about how what Chris did to you and then you start asking about when we have to leave for the show. That's how"

Delaney- "I just don't like talking about it"

Shannon- "Why not? Sometimes it helps to talk about things like that"

Delaney- "Yea right"

Shannon- "Delaney come on" Shannon said grabbing my arm and still wanting me to contivue talking about Chris. I jerked my arm out of his grasp and go to my feet.

Delaney- "No Shannon. You want to know why I don't want to talk about it? and why I didnt tell you about him when you asked last week when you accused me of cheating? huh? do ya?" I asked tears began to fill my eyes. Shannon didn't say anything. He just sat there staring up at me.

Delaney- "Because it hurts to talk about it. Everytime I think about what happened I feel all the pain I felt everytime he hit me all over again" I said not letting the tears fall down my cheeks. I looked down at Shannon and he just sat there staring at me. He didn't move at all. I walked out and climbed into my car. Right when I shut the car door Shannon opened the front door and came running out towards my car. I started my car and drove off before he reached my car.

I reached over and turned on the radio. "Lips of an angel" by Hinder began to play. After the song ended my cell phone began to ring. I didn't even bothe to look at the caller ID before I answered. It was Shannon.

Delaney- "Hello?"

Shannon- "Why did you just get up and leave?"

Delaney- "What was I supposed to do Shannon? stand there like an idiot waiting for you to say something? cause if so, i would have been standing there a long time"

Shannon- "No. And I'm sorry. I didn't know what to say"

Delaney- "That's fine Shannon. You didn't have to say anything"

Shannon- "Delaney please come back"

Delaney- "No Shannon. You wanted so bad for me to tell you why I don't like talking about it. So I gave you what you wanted. You should be satisfied now"

Shannon- "Satisfied? How could I possab;y be satisfied about all of this? And you're my girlfriend,something bad happened and you wouldn't talk to anybody about it. I just wanted to know why"

Delaney- "Well now you do"

Shannon- "Please don't be mad at me again Del"

Delaney- "I'm not mad Shannon. I'm just upset. And everytime I finally get Cris off my mind someone brings him up again."

Shannon- "If you're not mad then why did you just leave? and I'm not going to bring him up anymore. Not now that I know how bad it hurts for you to talk about it. I don't want you to feel that pain ever again"

Delaney- "I left cause that's what I do. When I get so angry that I can't stand it or if I'm really upset, I leave"

Shannon- "Well thank you for he heads up" Shannon said sarcastically.

I giggled.

Delaney- "Oh shut up with the sarcasm"

Shannon- "Oh come one now, you know you like my sarcasm"

Delaney- "Who told you that?"

Shannon- "No one had to. I could tell"

Delaney- "Only cause I think you're sarcasm is funny"

Shannon- "Yea. So are you going to fly with me and therest of the guys to Dallas?"

Delaney- "No"

Shannon- "You're not coming?"

Delaney- "No I'm coming, I'm just not going to fly. I'm driving"

Shannon- "That's a long drive by yourself"

Delaney- "Who said I was going to be by myself? Vanessa and Nikki are riding with me. As well as my friend Haley who is flying in this afternoon from California"

Shannon- "Sounds like you're gonna have a car full"

Delaney- "Nah, not really. You want to join us?"

Shannon- "Umm sure"

Delaney- "Alright. I gotta call Vanessa, Nikki, and Haley's plane has already landed so I gotta give her a call"

Shannon- "Wait, when are we leaving?"

Delaney- "We leave tonight. I'll call yo before I leave to come get you. Have your stuff packed and ready to leave by the time I call"

Shannon- "Alright. I'll be ready. See you tonight"

Delaney- "See ya, bye"

click

I hung up from Shannon and pulled into my driveway. I got out of my car and walked into my house. Once inside, I called Haley to see when she would be arriving since she was staying with me during her visit. I dialed her number and after two rings she picked up.

Haley- "Hello?"

Delaney- "Hey"

Haley- "Oh hey Del, what's up?"

Delaney- "Nothing too much. When do you think you'll be here?"

Haley- Umm...probably n about thirty minutes"

Delaney- "Oh alright. Well, I invited someone to come along with you,me,and Nikki on our little road trip"

Haley- "Oh really? Who did you invite?"

Delaney- "Shannon"

Haley- "Who?"

Delaney- "Shannon. He's the guy that's been training me"

Haley- "Oh. Well, i gotta go. i'll be there soon"

Delaney- "Alright. See you later"

Me and Haley hung up and then i had to call Vanessa and Nikki to tell them we were leaving tonight. I called them 3-way on speaker so I could talk to them and pack.

N & V- "Hello?" They said answering at the same time.

Delaney- "Hey guys"

V & N- "Hey!"

Delaney- "You guys ready for tonight?"

Nikki- "Tonight? what happens tonight?"

Vanessa- "We're riding with Del to TX tonight for that show Shannon has. Remember Nik?"

Nikki- "Oh yea! now I do. Sorry, blonde moment"

Delaney- "It's alright. Just have your stuff packed and be ready to leave when I come by tonight"

Vanessa- "I'm packing right now. So you know I'll be ready"

Nikki- "I still gotta pack"

Delaney- "You're always the last one to do everything Nik"

Nikki- "Well sorry"

Delaney- "Oh, and their's gonna be a few people joining us" I said packing my things.

V & N- "Who?"

Delaney- "Well, Shannon is one of them. But I'm not telling you who else is coming"

Vanessa- "Why not?"

Delaney- "Surprise"

Vanessa- "I don't like you anymore"

Delaney- "Yes you do. I hate to go guys, but I gotta go finish packing. I'll see ya'll tonight. Bye" I said before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

The day went by fast. Haley had finally arrived at my house. And it was now eight o' clock and we grabbed our bags walking out of the house and climbed into my car heading to Shannon's house to pick him up first. He didn't live too far away so it was a short drive to his house. After we picked up Shannon, we went and picked up Vanessa. We went to get Nikki last cause she's always last to do everything. And tends to be slow at it sometimes. After we picked up Vanessa, we went and got Nikki. When we arrived at Nikki's house I pulled into her driveway ad honked the horn a couple times letting her know that we were here. We all set out in the car for a few more minutes and still no Nikki. All of us but Haley got out of the car and went to her door and ang the doorbell. Haley wanted to surprise Nikki. Nikki came and finally opened the door.

Nikki- "I just need afew more minutes and I'll be ready" she said running upstairs.

Delaney- "I could have called her yesterday and she still wouldn't be ready on time" I said folding my arms across my chest and shaking my head.

Vanessa- "Yea I know"

We all stood downstairs waiting for Nikki anda few minutes later she came down with her bag.

Nikki- "Ok, now I'm ready"

Vanessa- "Finally"

Delaney- "About time"

Nikki- "Sorry"

We all went back out to the car and when Nikki saw Haley she started screaming and hugging Haley.

Nikki- "Oh my god I've missed you!"

Haley- "I've missed you to!"

Nikki- "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Haley- "I wanted to surprise you"

Nikki- "You certainly did that. Where are you staying?"

Haley- "I'm staying with Delaney"

Nikki- "Oh. You're staying with her and lover boy"

Haley- "Lover boy?"

Nikki- "Shannon"

Haley- "Oh"

Delaney- "Can we please leave now?"

Nikki- "Ok,ok,ok let's go"

Nikki climbed into the backseat with Haley and Vanessa and Shannon both tried calling shot gun. thing is, they said it at the same time. So they flipped a coin and Shannon got to ride shot gun. Once we all were in the car, we headed to Texas.

..::FF TO TEXAS::..

It was a long drive, but we finally made it to Texas at 6am. Everyone was still asleep when we arrived at the hotel. I went in and got us all rooms and then went back out to the car to wake everyone up. When i exited the hotel lobby, everyone was awake and grabbing their bags out of the back of the car. I handed everyone their key cards and told them their room numbers and what floor they all were on. Shannon handed me my bag after grabbing his and shut the trunk. I handed him his key card and told him his room number.

Me and Shannon walked into the hotel and entered one of the elevators. I pushed the button to take us up to our floor. it really sucked cause Haley & Nikki'sroom was on the first floor, Vanessa's room was on the third floor, mine was on the fourth, and Shannon's was on the fifth. I couldn't get us all rooms on the same floor. And it sucked.

We all made it to our rooms and got settled. Nikki, Vanessa, and Haley had slept the entire way here so they were going to go out with Vanessa. I was about to change into my pajamas and get some sleep, when the phone in my room began to ring. I answered it.

Delaney- "Hello?" I said yawning.

Shannon- "Kinda hard to beleive you're tired after all that coffee you dank"

Delaney- "Well, would you rather my not have drank coffee to keep myself awake so we wouldn't crash, or would you rather be lying on the side of the road dead cause i didn't drink coffee?"

Shannon- "I would rather you drink coffee"

Delaney- "Thought so"

Shannon- "But you could have let me drive"

Delaney- "I didn't want to"

Shannon- "Why not?"

Delaney- "Cause. My car, I drive"

Shannon chuckled.

Delaney- "I'm really tired Shannon. I'm going to go to sleep"

Shannon- "Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

I hung up the phone and changed into my red plaid shorts and white tank top and climbed nder th covers. It was now 6:30. I was in a peaceful sleep until someone began to bang on my door. I pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep. But the banging continued. I pulled the covers back and was about to get out of bed to go see who the hell was banging on my door. But the banging had stopped. I laid back down and pulled the covers back up around my neck and fell back asleep. A few minutes later my hotel room opened and shut. I was tackled out of my bed and into the floor. I wiped the hair out of my face to see who the hell had just tackled me out of my bed. It was Shannon.

Delaney- "Are you mentally special?"

Shannon- "No"

Delaney- "Then why the hel did you just tackle me out of my bed?"

Shannon- "To get you to wake up"

Delaney- "Out of all the ways you could have woken me up, you decide to tackle me into the floor?"

Shannon- "It wasn't my first option. I tried banging on your door first"

Delaney- "yea i heard"

Shannon- "See, if you would have gotten up when I was banging on your door I wouldn't have had to tackle you"

Delaney- "I was about to go open the door but then you stopped. So i thoguht you had went away"

Shannon- "I'm not that easy to get rid of"

Deaney- "So i've noticed"

Shannon chuckled.

Delaney- "What time is it?"

Shannon- "Three"

My eyes grew wide.

Delaney- "Are you serious?!" I said pushing Shannon off of me and jumping over the bed and running into the bathroom to take a shower.

After I finished my shower, I dried off and wrapped a towel around myself and exited the bathroom walking over to my bag grabbing a change of clothes. I pulled out a pair of light wash jeans and a white baby tee with a black skull on it. I went back into the bathroom and put on my clothes and did my makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Shannon setting on the couch.

Delaney- "Let's go"

Shannon got to his feet and we went around gettingeverybody else from theri rooms cause we had to leave for the arena. After we got everybody out of their rooms, we all exited the hotel and climbed into the car and drove to the arena. We arrived at teh arena and hour later.

Once we arrived at the arena, we all entered the building and Shannon showed us around. Haley,Nikki, and Vanessa all wondered off together. So now it was just me and Shannon. Shannon took me out to the ring where he'd be wrestling in later. I climbed in between the second rope and stood in the middle of the ring looking around at all the empty seats of the arena that would soon be filled with fans in awe. I wanted to be able to wrestle in front of huge crowds so bad. Not just infront of Shannon,Matt, and Jeff. I stood looking around for a few more minutes before me and Shannon headed backstage so he could start getting ready. I was out walking around when I ran into JBL.

JBL- "Who are you?"

Delaney- "Delaney"

JBL- "Are you new here?"

Delaney- "No. I don't work here"

JBL stood there fussing at me because I was backstage anddidn't work there and just about everything else he could think of. I had finally had enough of JBL and was about to punch the son of a bithc in the damn face, when Matt came walking over there and stopped me.

Matt- "Hitting him won't shut him up" Matt said with a low tone of voice standing in front of me so I couldn't hit JBL.

Delaney- "It will if I do it" I said trying to walk past Matt ot beat on JBL but he stopped me yet again.

Matt- "No it won't"

Delaney- "Fine Matt. Have it your way" I said before walking away and back to Shannon's locker room.

When I got back to Shannon's locker room, he wasn't there. Then I heard his music begining to play so i turned on the tv that was in his locker room to watch his match. He was going up against Chris masters. I sat down on the couch and watched the match. Shannon lost. But only because Masters gave him a boot to the face. That knocked Shannon out cold. He was lying out in the ring and wasn't moving. I was about to run out there and check on him when I saw that the EMT's had already went out there. So I to the curtain and waited for them, only to be met by Chris Masters as he walked through the curtain. Normally he would have just walked on by and act as if I wasn't even there. But not this time. This time he...


	12. Chapter 12

RECAP: this time he...

This time he asked me out on a date.Oh joy note Sarcasm

Chris-Del I was wondering...

Del-Wondering what? Im not gonna go out on a date with you

Chris-Why not?

Del-Im with Someone

Chris-Forgwet him be with me

Del-No!! and only my friends call me Del

Chris- "But I am your friend" Chris said running his hand gently down my arm. "Aren't I?" he continued. I jerked my arm away from him and looked him striahgt in the eye.

Del- "No"

Chris- "Since when?"

Del- "Since forever"

Chris- "Now that's not true. Come on, stop playing hard to get and just come with me" He said wrapping his around my waist tight and making me walk down the hall with him. I was struggling to get out of his grasp but didn't suceed. We entered his locker room.

Chris- "Make yourself comfortable" He said walking over to his bag and grabbing a change of clothes.

Del- "I'll make myself comfortable by shoving my foot up your ass" I mumbled.

Chris- "What was that?" Chris asked wanting to know what I had just mumbled. I turned to face him.

Del- "I said I'll make myself comfortable by shoving my foot up your ass"

Chris- "Well ain't we just little miss firecracker"

Del- "Ya damn right I'm a freakin firecracker and proud of it cause a firecracker is better than a low life son of a bitch like you"

He grew angry and walked over to me and was right up in my face. He stared down at me and I glared up at him. He slapped me across the face. I put my hand on my cheek over the red hand print that was now on my left cheek.

Chris- "Don't you dare talk to me like that"

Del- "I'll talk to your sorry ass any way I want to"

I turned and walked towards the door. I had my hand on the doorknob about to open the door when he grabbed my free hand and spun me around to face him. He kissed me. It was the worst kiss I've ever had. Of course, I didn't kiss back and pushed him away and left.

I was walking down the hallway with my head hung down looking at the floor making my way to the trainers room to see how Shannon was doing when I bumped into someone. Someone I did NOT want to see. It was Chris, no not Chris Masters. Chris my obsessive,easily attatched,forceful ex-boyfriend.

Chris- "Long time no see Del"

Del- "What do you want Chris?"

Chris- "You"

Del- "Yea, well sorry to dissapoint you"

Chris- "Oh come on, didn't you miss me?" He asked getting close. Too close.

Del- "Not one bit"

Chris- "You always were a little bitch"

Del- "Yea. So?"

Chis- "So. I think it's hot"

Del- "Oh you think so huh?"

Chris- "Yea I do" he said leaning in to kiss me.

Del- "Well do you think this is hot?" I said before punching him in the nose.

He stood there yelling and cussing in pain holding his nose. I began to walk off when he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back against him.

Chris- "That wasn't very nice" he whispered in my ear.

Del- "Yea well don't be expecting me to be nice to you anytime soon" I said trying to get out of his grasp.

Chris- "Well now where's nice Del?"

Del- "She's out. And don't call me Del"

Chris- "Why not? I've always called you Del"

Del- "Yea, back when I actually liked you"

Chris- "You know you still love me. You just won't admit to it. Affraid I'm not available"

Del- "I'm not affraid of anything. Including you. Now let me go"

Chris- "No. I'm going to keep you right here until you admit that you still love me"

Del- "Then we're gonna be here one hell of a long time"

Chris- "That's fine with me"

Del- "Well it's not with me. I have a life unlike you"

Chris- "Still the same ole spunky Del"

Del- "I told you not to call me that" I said through my teeth.

Chris- "Oooo someone's tempermental"

I couldn't take it anymore. He was pissing me off. I elbowed him really hard in the ribs making him let go of me. I kicked the back of his knee causing him to fall to the ground. I pushed him onto his back with my foot and stood over him.

Del- "I'm not tempermental. Just had enough of your shit"


	13. Chapter 13

RECAP:

Del- "Not temperamental. Just had enough of your shit"

I walked off to the trainers room and Shannon wasn't there. He had already went back to his locker room, which was on the other side of the building. I reached Shannon's locker room and walked in to see no one. I then heard the shower running in the bathroom and knew Shannon was in the shower. I locked the door and quickly changed into a pair of light wash low rider jeans and a black silk button up shirt that had a pink skull on the back of it and a pair of black strappy shoes. I set down on the couch and looked up at the TV as they replayed what Masters had done to Shannon. I jumped when I saw Chris' foot meet the side of Shannon's face again. I heard the shower turn off and Shannon walked out a few minutes later in his jeans. I looked over at him and my eyes traveled down his body. I wanted him so bad right now. But I had to try an control myself. I was in my own little world, forgetting about everything that was going on around me, until I heard Shannon saying my name and I snapped back to reality.

Shannon- "Delaney?" Shannon said before pulling his shirt over his head.

Del- "Yea?"

Shannon- "You alright? You seemed a little distracted"

Del- "Oh, I'm sorry. What were you saying?

Shannon- "I was asking you if you wanted to go out tonight. Just the two of us"

Del- "I would love to" I said with a smile. I gently kissed his lips. He kissed back and I pulled away shortly after. He put his hand in mine and we left.

..::HALEY'S POV::..

I was out in the mall in Texas with Vanessa and Nikki. But they had run off somewhere. So I was now shopping alone. I was walking by Claire's when I bumped into someone dropping my bags. "Sorry" I said bending over to pick up the bags I was carrying and looked into the eyes of one Brian Kendrick. "No I'm sorry. I should have been paying attention to where I was going" Brian said helping me. We both stood up and introduced ourselves.

Brian- "I'm Brian" He said extending his hand for me to shake.

Haley- "I'm Haley" I said with a small smile shaking his hand.

Brian- "Would you maybe like to..."

Haley- "Like to..."

Brian- "Get something to eat?" he said shyly.

Haley- "Yea I would" I said with a small smile.

We went to the food court and got some food. We talked while we ate, and found out that we had a lot in common. I really enjoyed being with him. Shortly after me and Brian had finished or food, Ness and Nik came over to our table and sat down. We all set there fore a few minutes talking to one another, until Brian said he had to go because he had some errands to run before heading back to the hotel. Me and Brian exchanged numbers and he left. Me,Ness, and Nik went back to our shopping and didn't get back to the hotel until 8pm. Me, Ness, and Nik all went to our rooms and as soon as our heads hit out pillows we were out.

..::END HALEY'S POV::..

..::NORMAL POV::..

Tonight was a good night. Well, besides Shannon getting a boot to the face by Chris Masters, my ex boyfriend coming back, and Chris Masters kissing me that is. That segment of the night wasn't so pleasant. But other than that, mine and Shannon's night was really good. We went out to dinner, went for a walk in the park, and were now in the elevator in the hotel. The elevator came to a stop and we stepped out walking down the hallway to my room. We reached my room and Shannon leaned in and kissed me. I started to pull away when Shannon grabbed me by the back of my neck and made the kiss deeper. Not breaking the kiss, I reached in my pocket pulling out my key card sliding it in and unlocking the door. I pushed the door open, and Shannon pushed me into the room following me using his foot to close the door. I didn't know where all this was coming from. Before, I wanted to take things really slow. And now, now I was in a hotel room alone with Shannon making out with him. But I knew things were going to go further than just making out tonight. A lot further.

I was now laying on the bed with Shannon on top of me kissing down my neck. I know that Shannon and I haven't been dating very long, but it felt right. He continued to kiss down my neck, and well, one thing led to another and well, lets just say it was a very pleasurable night for the both of us.

I woke up the next morning to the sun peeking through the curtains and a peacefully sleeping Shannon Moore. I wrapped the sheets around me and crawled out of the bed trying not to wake Shannon. I walked over to my bag and grabbed some clothes heading to the bathroom to change. I exited the bathroom fifteen minutes later with my clothes changed, makeup on, and my hair pulled back in a high messy bun. I looked to see if Shannon was up yet or not, and of course, he wasn't. I stood there in thought for a moment when an idea finally came to me. I grabbed my camera phone from my purse and went to the fridge and grabbed some cool whip. I opened the cool whip and took my shirt and bra off,covering my chest in cool whip and quickly took a picture. After i took the picture, I went to the bathroom and washed off all the cool whip and put my bra and shirt back on. I took Shannon's cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans that wee lying in the floor and sent the picture to his phone attaching a little message to the picture that said "Sorry you missed this". I then set his phone on vibrate, carefully placing it in his hand. We were heading to California today for another show, so before I left the hotel room, I grabbed my bags. I took the elevator down to the lobby setting my bag down in one of the chairs and sent a text message to Shannon's phone making it vibrate and wake him up.

..::SHANNON'S POV::..

I took Del out to dinner after my show and then for a walk in the park. My head was still pounding from when Chris Masters gave me and boot to the face, but we haven't much time together so I thought it would be a good chance to spend some time together. We left the park and went back to he hotel. We were standing outside her room and I leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back, but then started to pull away. I grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her back into the kiss making it deeper. The kiss hadn't been broken, when I heard a click. I knew she had unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and I pushed her inside still kissing her. I kicked the door closed with my foot and we made our way over to the bed.

She laid down on the bed and I climbed on top of her kissing down her neck. I thought I might be going to fast, but she didn't seem to think so, so I kept going. Things heated up and one thing led to another. It was a very pleasurable night for the both of us.

I woke up the next morning with something vibrating in my hand. My eyes fluttered open and I looked down at my hand and saw my cell phone. I flipped it open and a picture of Del with no top on and her chest covered in cool whip popped up with a little message that read "Sorry you missed this". She was right, I was sorry. I then noticed that I had an unread text message, so I went to the inbox in my phone to read it.It was Del. I chuckled shaking my head as I read her text message that read "Sleeping beauty awake yet?". I got to my feet dropping my phone into my bag grabbing a t-shirt and jeans walking into the bathroom and taking a shower. I exited the bathroom a few minutes later and walked over to my bag. I grabbed my phone out of my bag sliding it into my back pocket,grabbed my bags and left. I took the elevator down to the lobby, and when I got there I saw Del standing there with her back turned to me. I checked out of my hotel room and walked over behind her wrapping my arms around her waist resting my chin on her shoulder.

..::END SHANNON'S POV::..

..::NORMAL POV::..

I was standing in the lobby still waiting for Shannon to come down. I was standing there looking out the glass doors watching the cars drive by when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I knew it was Shannon, mainly because of all the tattoos.

Shannon- "Morning"

Del- "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Shannon- "Mhmm"

Del- "Good. Let's go then"I said removing his arms from around my waist and walking over to my bag slinging it over my shoulder.

Shannon- "What's the rush?" Shannon asked grabbing his bag and following me out to the car.

Del- "No rush. I just want to get there as soon as possible" I said as me and Shannon threw our bags in the back.

It was just me and Shannon this time. Haley,Nikki, and Vanessa had rented a car because I never let them, or anyone else drive mine, and had already left. But I wasn't complaining.

Shannon and I got into the car and hit the road. I wanted to get there as soon as posable because I wanted to spend some time at the beach. As we drove, I begin to think about everything. Mine and Shannon's relationship, me traveling around with him, everything was just on my mind. It was really quiet. That is, until I broke the silence.

Del- "Shannon, what do you think about me traveling around with you everywhere?"

Shannon- "I think it's great. You make the trips a lot more enjoyable"

Del- "But I mean, what's the point? I'm not a wrestler, I'm just your girlfriend that travels with you from show to show and cuts down on the expenses by driving my car"

Shannon- "No you're not baby. You're much more than that. And you're a wrestler. You just don't travel" Shannon said looking over at me.

Del- "Every show, I'm in your locker room watching the matches, you wrestle,come back to your locker room,take a shower,change, and we leave. That's it"

Shannon- "Where is all of this coming from?" Shannon said still looking over at me.

Del- "I don't know. But I've been thinking about going back home and staying there after this show in California"

Shannon- "If you do, then I'll hardly ever get to see you" Shannon said leaning over and kissing my neck.

Del- "Mmmm...I know, I won't get to see you either. But I can't keep doing this Shannon"

With that, he stopped.

Shannon- "Alright. I understand" He sighed taking my hand in his and rubbing my palm with his thumb.

We drove a couple hours more before we stopped at this little diner we had seen advertised on a few billboards. We pulled into the small lot and got out of the car. We entered the diner and found a booth. Moments later a waitress walked up to our table and took our order. I ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a coke. Shannon ordered the same only with a Mountain Dew. Our waitress brought us our food not too long after we ordered it and we ate. after we finished our food, I was setting across from Shannon holding my glass with my left hand blowing bubbles in my coke with my straw, when Shannon reached across the table taking my free hand in his. I stopped blowing bubbles, and took his hand in mine and smiled back at him.

Shannon- "You can be such a little kid sometimes"

Del- "And when I'm not being a kid, what am I?"

Shannon- "Then, you are my beautiful girlfriend that I love" He said smiling.

I smiled leaning across the table and kissing him softly. I pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I love you"

"I love you to" he replied smiling.

We then paid for our food exiting the diner hand in hand. We got back into the car and left. I reached over turning on the radio and searching through the stations until I finally found one that was playing a song that I loved. They were playing "Dirty Little Secret" by the All American Rejects. I began to sing along, when Shannon reached over and turned the volume up even louder. Me and him both cracked up and I hit him in the arm playfully as I continued to drive and sing along.

We drove the rest of the day only stopping for bathroom brakes. Of course, we didn't make it to Cali in one day. That was imposable for us to do. We stopped at Pizza Hut getting two of those little pizza to go. After getting our pizzas, we drove to a little hotel that was just right down the street. It was a really crappy hotel. But it was the only thing we could find around the area we were in. We pulled into the lot and Shannon went in to see if he could get us a room. He came back a few minutes later saying he got us the last room they had available. Which we both found hard to believe, because this place wasn't nice looking at all. But we didn't care. We just needed a place to stay for the night. I grabbed the pizzas from the passenger seat while Shannon got our bags and we both walked down along side the building until we found our room. We found out room and walked in setting our bags on the table and the pizzas on the bed. I set down on one side of the bed with Shannon setting on the other eating our pizza and I started giggling.

Shannon- "What are you laughing about?" Shannon asked staring at me like I was insane.

Del- "Us. I never thought I'd be setting on a bed in a crappy hotel room eating pizza. especially with my boyfriend"

Shannon and I both cracked up at ourselves. We knew it was really funny, but neither one of us thought we'd ever be doing this. After we finished our pizza, I went into the bathroom and changed into shorts and a tank top. When I exited the bathroom, I saw Shannon standing on the other side of the bed with his back turned to me taking his shirt off. I stood there leaning in the doorway watching him smiling to myself remembering the night before.

I walked over and crawled across the bed on my knees slowly running my hands up his back and down his arms and into the palms of his hands. He laced his fingers with mine bringing them up to his lips and kissing them. He let go of my hands turning around pulling me close kissing me deeply and resting his hands on my lower back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. I laid down on the bed pulling Shannon on top of me and had another pleasurable night.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke up the next morning snuggled up as close as I possably could be to Shannon's chest with his arms around my waist. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. He was so adorable when he was asleep. I gently took Shannon's hand in mine lifting it off of my waist and slowly sliding out from under him grabbing my bra and panties out of the floor and putting them on. I got to my feet walking over to my bag grabbing a pair of jeans and a red tank top and walked into the bathroom doing my morning routine. I exited the bathroom minutes later makeup on, clothes on, and hair up in a messy bun. I walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Shannon grabbing the pillow on the other side of the bed and held it up over my held. I smirked and hit him square in the face.He jumped up falling on the floor.He Looked up at me.

Shannon-What was that for?

Delany-I think it was great

Shannon-You weren't the one who was hit with the pillow so of course you think it was great.

He grabbed one of the other pillows.I stood there pillow in hand jumping on the bed.He jumped back onto the bed.We had a major pillow fight.We hit each other at the same time with our pillows knocking each other down laughing.

Delany-That was fun

Shannon-Yea

I frowned knowing I was leaving back to North Carolina today.

Shannon-Why are you frowing?

Delany-Because I leave today

Shannon-Oh.Right

Delany-It sucks but I just think it'd be best

Shannon-Yea

We hungout the rest of the day.Either watching tv or goofing around the hotel room.When three in the afternoon rolled around.I figured I should head out now.

Delany-I should go now

Shannon-Oh okay...I'll try to visit and call a lot

Delany-Okay

We kissed.Passionately.I didn't want to pull away but,I had to.I had to go back to North Carolina.I said "Bye" to Shannon and left.Threw my bag into the backseat.Drove off.I turned on the radio and "Bad For Me"-Danielle Peck came on.I sang along.It was now nine at night and I decided to stop for the night.I pulled into a hotel.It wasn't 'fancy'.But,it was somewhere to stay.I walked into the lobby.Asked for a room.Got one.Headed up the elevator.Walked down the hall.Slid the keycard in.Opened the door set my bag down.Changed and headed to bed.

NEXT DAY

I woke up.Showered.Dressed.Picked up my bag.Headed out.Returned the keycard.Walked out.Climbed into my car.Started driving.Hours later I stopped to get something small to eat.It was only six pm when I pulled into the driveway of my house.I grabbed my bag.Climbed out of the car.Locked it up.Walked towards my front door.Found the house key.Unlocked it.Walked inside.Set my bag down by the front door.Walked around turning on some lights.Turned on the tv.I walked into my bedroom.Something felt wrong.Like I shouldn't have.There was a knock on the door.Great! Just what I need.Someone at the door. I walked back towards it.Opened it. Brandon, my ex was standing there.

Delaney-What the hell do you want?!

Brandon-Chill Del I just...wanna talk

Delaney-Well last time I checked I told you to go screw yourself!! I don't and won't talk to you!!

I tried closing the door.But he put his foot in front of it.Grabbed my wrists.I started moving around trying to get away from him.He stepped inside.Closed the dor with his foot.

Delaney-Let me go!!

Brandon-No!! Del I was with you before him!! I know all about you!!

Delaney-I don't care! I don't want anything to do with you!! I want you to leave me the hell alone!!

His hand slammed over my mouth.He pushed me into the bedroom.Pushed me onto the bed.Holding my hands above my head.

SHANNONS POV

I entered North Carolina.Only a couple hours left.I was going to surprise Delaney with a contract.It hit me after she left I couldn't stand to not be around her.She made me laugh when I didn't feel like it.She lit up my world.I pulled in front of her house.There was another car there.I didn't recognize it.I walked inside and immediately heard some shuffling around in her bedroom.I rushed to it.I saw a guy sitting there on top of her.She was trying to get away from him.I rushed over tried pulling him off.He put up a fight.I started giving him punches.To the head,gut,anywhere.I looked over at Delany to see she looked frightened.

Shannon-It's okay here

She walked over to me.I held her in my arms.She stayed close.

Delaney-He...he tried to...

Shannon-It's okay

The guy who I assumed was Brandon ran off.He left.I decided to hold off on telling her about the contract.We just stood there for a couple minutes.

NORMAL POV

Brandon ran off.Left.I stood there with Shannon for a couple minutes.Deciding I should try and forget what just happened.I walked out to the living room.Shannon had some papers in his hands.

Delany-What are those?

He looked over.I pointed to his hands.He looked at them.

Shannon-Oh...umm..

Delany-Shannon what are those?

Shannon-A contract...

Delany-A contract...for what? You already have one

Shannon-I do, but you don't.I realized after you left that I couldn't stand to not be around you.I love you Delany

Delany-Woah...I'm getting a contract? That's awesome!! I love you I love you!!

I ran over and jumped on him.Hugging him tightly.He smiled big.We had a great time that night.It was...let's just say filled with pleasure.Leave it at that.


	15. Chapter 15

..::FF THREE WEEKS::..

It's been three weeks since Shannon gave me my WWE contract. He left the morning after, so it's also been three weeks since I've seen him as well. I've been working really hard at my training these past few weeks, and I was improving. Shannon was supposed to be coming back in two weeks and I really wanted to impress him with how much I have improved. I was in the gym working out, when my cell phone rang. I stopped what I was doing and walked outside answering it.

Delaney-"Hello"

Shannon-"Hey"

Delaney- Hey babe. Whats up?"

Shannon- Nothing. Just setting here in my hotel room and thought Id call

Just then I heard a door shut rather loudly and a woman shout Shannon baby Im back!

Delaney- Who the hell is that?!

Shannon- Uh, its um, its. Shannons voice trailed off as he tried to come up with an explanation. The woman continued to talk and I could here her in the background. Shannon covered the phone with his hand trying to prevent me from hearing her. It didnt work too well, because I was still able to hear little bits and pieces of what they were saying.

Shannon- Crystal shhhh. Be quiet for just a minute

She shut up. Shannon took his hand off the phone and I couldnt hear him anymore.

I had heard enough. When he said Crystal I knew right away who it was. I hung up before Shannon had a chance to say anything else.

I curled up on the couch in the living room of my house, as the tears began to fall from my eyes. Shannon and I have only been together for a little over a month, and hes cheating on me. I couldnt stay there anymore. I had to leave and get as far away from Shannon as I possibly could. I didnt want to be anywhere near him. Not even in the same state. I got to my feet and made my way up the stairs to my bedroom and packed up all of my things except for the furniture. I would send for that later. I tossed all the bags that contained my things in the back seat of my car and got into the drivers seat backing out of the driveway and driving off down the road to who knows where. I didnt even bother to call and tell anyone I was leaving. I just left. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks as I continued to drive. I reached over turning on the radio and It Only Hurts When I Breathe by Shania Twain was playing. Great. Exactly the kind of song I wanted to hear right now.note sarcasm Ive been driving for at least an hour now, and I found myself going back to Texas. I decided to call my mom to see if I could stay with her and dad for a few days. I grabbed my cell out of my purse that was in the passenger seat and and dialed my moms number. After three rings she answered the phone.

Mom- Hello?

Del- Hey mom

Mom- Oh hey sweetie. How are you

Del- Im fine. Hey mom, I was wondering if I could come home and visit you and dad for a few days? I said trying to keep myself from crying

Mom- Of course you can sweetie. When will you be coming?

Del- Im actually on my way there now

Mom- Oh. Kind of short notice

Del- Yea I know. Sorry about that

Mom- Its alright. Me and your father are looking forward to seeing you

Del- Im looking forward to seeing you guys to. But, I gotta go mom, Ill see you guys whenever I get there

Mom- Alright, see you then. Bye

click

..::FF TO TX::..

It was a long trip. A non-enjoyed trip at that. But, I finally made it back home to Texas a week ago. I immediately started looking for a house here in TX. I found one that I fell in love with the minute I saw it and I placed an off on it. The whole process of buying a house was going rather fast for me this time around. The real estate agent was eager to make the sell, so she was certainly moving things along. I signed the papers for the house yesterday and was sending a truck back to North Carolina to get the furniture from my house that I had just sold. The people who bought my house wanted to move in soon, so I had no choice but to get it out today. I havent talked to Haley, Nikki, Vanessa, or even Ash for the past week. But I needed someone to let the guys in my house so they could get the furniture out, so I had no choice but to call one of them. I decided to call Haley. I stepped out onto the back deck at my brand new house dialing her number and putting her on speaker phone. The phone rang twice and she answered.

Nik- DEL!!! she shouted into the phone.

Del- Hey Nikki

Nik- Where the hell have you been?! Me, Haley, Vanessa and Ash have all been texting and trying to call you for the past week and youve never answered or replied

Del- Sorry. IIve just been..busy

Nik- Whats the matter Del?

Del- It..its nothing. Really. Im fine I said feeling my eyes fill with tears and trying to blink them away.

Nik- No, it IS something, and youre not fine. Now tell me whats wrong

Del- Really Nikki, Im fine

Nik- No youre not Del. Now talk

Del- sigh Shannon cheated on me with Crystal, his ex-wife

Nik- What?! Im gonna kick his ass to Pluto and back I sware to it!

Delaney- why do you think I moved back to Texas?

Nik- You moved?!

Del- Yea. Thats actually why I called you

Nik- What do you mean thats why you called me?

Del- I sold my house in North Carolina, and I needed someone to let the guys in so they can get my furniture and bring it back here to my house

Nik- I cant believe you moved. And without telling anyone!

Del- Sorry. But, could you let the guys in and do all that stuff for me? Please?

Nik- Yea sure

Del- Thanks. Hey listen, I gotta go, Ill talk to you later

Nik- Alright. Bye

click

I flipped my phone shut and went back to my parents house. It would be atleast two days before they would be back to Texas with my furniture. Over the course of those two days, I switched my address on everything, and of course, I got phone calls from Vanessa, Ash, Haley, and Nikki. Nikki had told them all about me and Shannon so they all were threatening to kill him, kick his ass to Pluto and back, shove a chainsaw so far up his ass hes eating the blade for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, among other things. They each had a new threat every time I spoke to them. Three days later, they were back with my furniture and I was moved into my new house. I wasnt happy, but I was a bit better than what I was a few days ago.


	16. Chapter 16

…:::FF:::…

It's been one month since I moved back to Texas. I haven't been training half as much as I was back when I lived in North Carolina. It's not that I don't want to be a wrestler as bad as I used to, I still want to be a wrestler as much as I always have, if not more. But mainly because it made me think of Shannon. Memories of the first day I met him at The School of Punk to the last day we spent together ran through my head when I would train. When I woke up this morning, I decided to go to the gym. Wich is where I'm at now lifting weights. Raw and Smackdown both had come here a few times, Haley,Nikki, and Ash were all Divas on Raw and Smackdown now so I got to see all my best friends, as well as their boyfriends. I haven't heard anything about or from Shannon since the day I left him. He was at Smackdown a couple days ago when they were here. Ash told me that her, Matt, and Shannon got a few days off to recuperate and that her and Matt were going to stay here in Texas and visit mom and dad. I was still lifting weights as I remembered what little bit of Shannon I saw at Smackdown.

..::Smackdown!::..

I was setting front row, right there behind the baracade, and Shannon's music began to fill the arena. I sat there through most of his entrance. He came over to the corner on my side of the ring and stood on the second rope doing the rocker sign like he usually does. He looked right at me with a look of sadness and confussion. I got to my feet and left.

That was the last time I seen him. Or so I thought. I was in the ring at the gym with some random guys I ran into that told me I couldn't beat them in a match. Now, being the way I am, I wasn't just going to stand there and let them tell me I couldn't beat them and not prove them wrong.

For most of the match, I had the upper hand. I had just dropkicked my opponent and he was now lying in the center of the ring. I went for the pin. The other guy, who was being the ref, hit the mat three times and announced me as the winner. I got to my feet and extended my hand to my opponent offering to help him up. He took my hand and I helped him up. The three of us were standing in the ring talking about the match that had just ended and laughing at the times me and my opponent went to do some moves but missed eachother comepletely, when I heard someone clapping their hands. I turned to see who it was, and there he stood leaning back against the wall. Great. What a way to ruin my day I thought to myself as I watched Shannon make his way over to the ring. I really didn't want to see him, but what their was nothing I could do about that now.

Shannon- "I see you haven't forgotten everything I tought you"

I stared at him for a moment not replying. I stepped out of the ring through the second rope grabbing my bag that was setting beside the ring and walked away. I exited the building and someone grabbed me by my wrist. I jerked my wrist out of their grasp and quickly turned to see who it was. Shannon.

Shannon-"Del..." Shannon started before I cut him off.

Del- "Ya know. You could have atleast ended things between us instead of going behind my back"

Shannon- "I'm sorry Del"

Del- "Sorry doesn't fix things Shannon"

I turned and walked to my car climbing inside. I pulled out of the parkinglot and drove back to my house.

..::SHANNON'S POV::..

Smackdown was Texas a couple days ago, and I haven't heard from Delaney since that on the phone when she found out about Crystal. I was working on the punching bag as I had a flashback of the day that I first met Del.

..::FLASHBACK::..

Me and Jeff were having ourselves a match, with Matt being the ref. I had Jeff in headlock when I saw this beautiful girl standing over by the door watching our match. I dropkicked Jeff covering him for the pin. Matt's hand hit the mat three times and he held my hand up in the air annoucning me as the winner. Jeff was lying in the ring trying to catch his breath. Matt let go of my hand and turned to face the girl that was watching us. "Who are you?" Matt asked climbing out of the ring with me following. "Oh sorry, I-I um I-" she stuttered, but I cut her off "Shannon Moore" I said introducing myself smiling and extending my hand to her. "Delaney" she replied shaking my hand with a small smile.

Jeff climbed out of the ring and walked over. "Hi, I'm Delaney" she introduced herself to Jeff. "Jeff" Jeff said smiling and shaking her hand. She then turned to Matt. "Do you have a name to?" she asked giggling. "Matt" he smiled introducing himself. "So, why are you here?" I asked. "Well, I um, I want to wrestle" She said nervously. She didn't look like the type that would do so well in wrestling. Her frame was a little small compared to all the other female wrestlers. I smirked and chuckled a little "You want to wrestle? At the School of Punk?" I asked. "Yes. I Do" "No offense, but I don't think you would make it in wrestling here" I said with a straight face. "And why is that?" she said crossing her arms. "Well, I don't know. You just don't look like you would make it" I said setting down in a chair that was in the room. "Judgemental much?" she said sarcastically. "No, you just don't look like the type" "I know I can make it. I'll be just as good as anyone. I'm not just a pansey wrestler wanna be" "Alright then, let's see what you got" I said walking over to the ring and climbing in. She stood there for a minute staring at me. "C'mon" I said leaning on the ropes waiting for her to get into the ring. A smile spead across he face and she walked over to the ring climbing in.

Me and her got in a fighting stance and locked up. She kneed me in the stomache and then elbowed me in the nose causing me to fall to my knees. She rolled me over and went for the pin. 1...2...and I kicked out. Both of us got to our feet and I speared her into the corner. I ran to the opposite side of the ring and charged at her, but she moved and I ran into the corner and hit the turnbuckle. I started stumbling backwards and she went behind me and kicked me in the back of the knee causing me to fall again. She flipped me over on me stomache and put me in an arm bar making me tap out. Jeff climbed in the ring and raised her hand in the air. She smiled down at me. Jeff let go of her arm and she climbed out of the ring. "Well?" She asked "You were good" I said "Look, I don't want to waste anymore of my time or yours, so either I'm in or I'm not. Wich is it?" She asked "I don't know" I said acting like I wasn't sure. She rolled your eyes at me and walked towards the door. She had one foot out the door when I said her name. "Hmm?" She said looking back at me. "Welcome to The School of Punk" I said smiling. "Is he serious?" She asked looking at Matt and Jeff who were standing behind me smiling. They both nodded their heads 'yes' and a huge smile appeared across her face. she ran over and hugged me saying 'thank you' repeatedly. She started jumping up and down saying "I got in, I got in!" repeatedly, making me, Matt, and Jeff all crack up. She exited the building and all ofa sudden me and theguys all heard someone scream "WOO!!!". We all quickly turned out heads andsaw Delaney outside sceaming at the top of her lungs smiling from ear to ear. "Damn" I said watching her as she pulled out of the parkinglot and drove off. "Chick's got some lungs" Matt said. Jeff just nodded in agreement.

..::END FLASHBACK::..

Ash and Matt were going to stay with Ash's mom and dad, I decided to stay in Texas as well.

After I was done with the punching bag, I made my way towards the ring to ge a little practice in. When I got to the ring, I saw Del. She was in the ring wrestling some guy. It was at the end of the match, she had just dropkicked her opponent and he was now lying in the center of the ring. She went for the pin. The ref hit the mat three times and announcedher as the winner of the match. She got to her feet and extended her hand to her opponent helping him to his feet. The three of them were standing in the ring talking, when I began clapping my hands. Del turned to see who it was, now having a shocked look on her face as I made my way over to the ring.

Shannon- "I see you haven't forgotten everything I tought you"

She stared at me for a moment not replying. She stepped out of the ring through the second rope grabbing her bag and walking away. I followed her out of the building and grabbed her by her wrist. SHe jerked herwrist out of my grasp and quickly turned to face me.

Shannon-"Del..." Shannon started before I cut him off.

Del- "Ya know. You could have atleast ended things between us instead of going behind my back"

Shannon- "I'm sorry Del"

Del- "Sorry doesn't fix things Shannon"

She turned and walked to her car climbing inside. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.


	17. Chapter 17

I arrived back at my house and plopped down on my couch. I was surprised to see Shannon today. I tried my best not smile while standing face to face with him. When I saw him, I just wanted to jump into his arms kiss him. But something prevented me from doing so. I was really happy to see him. And now that I'm back at my house, I feel sad inside. Almost heartbroken. I got to my feet walking up the stairs to my bedroom and entering the bathrrom to take a shower. I turned the shower on, stripped down, and climbed into the hower. I sighed standing underneath the water letting the hot liquid run down my body. I climbed out of the shower a few minutes later and wrapped a towel around myself. I heard my cell begin to ring so I exited the bathroom walking over and grabbing my cell off my bedside table. I flipped it open and put it on speaker as I walked back into the bathroom to take the towel off my head the my wet hair was wrapped in.

Del-"Hello?"

Ash-"Hey"

Del-"Oh, hey Ash. What's up?"

Ash-"Nothing much. Just setting here with Matt. You?"

Del-"Nothing really. Just got out of the shower. Tell Matt I said hey"

Ash- "He said hello. How have you been?"

Del-"I've been alright I guess"

Ash-"You guess? What's the supposed to mean?"

Del-"It means I'd be better if today would have been different"

Ash-"What happened?"

Del-"Shannon is what happened"

Ash-"Oh boy. How bad was it?"

Del-"Not too bad. He spoke. I didn't reply,got my things, tried to leave, he stopped me,then by that point I had no choice but to talk to him"

Ash-"Oh. That's not as bad as I thought it would have been"

Del-"Yea same. But it was one of the shortest converations I've ever had. I didn't really want to listen to him say he's sorry again. I hear that enough from you and everyone else"

Ash-"Sorry. But you're my sister, you might still be hearing me saying that I'm sorry two weeks from now"

Del-"Oh Lord"

Ash-laughs

Del-"well, I have to go get dressed. I'll talk to you later"

Ash-"Alright. Now go get some clothes on!"

We both laughed and hung up. I grabbed my phone and exited the bathroom once more. I then changed into-

img src"http://i168. src"http://i168. climbed onto my bed crossing my legs and hugged a pillow close to me as I sat in the middle of my bed checking my voicemail on my cell. I only had one and it was from Shannon. I sat there staring at my phone for a minute debating whether or not I should listen to it. It's probably just him saying he's sorry again I thought to myself, still looking down at my phone. I let out a deep breath putting my phone on speaker and pressing OK so I could listen to the message.

..::VOICMAIL FROM SHANNON::..

Hey Del. It's Shannon. I know you hate me and don't want to talk to me, be around me, or know I'm still alive. I hope you laughed at that last one,cause that was meant to be funny. Anyways, could you just call me? please? I know you don't want to talk to me, but you don't have to. All you have to do is listen. I think you deserve to know what really happened between me and Crystal. Becaus it's not what you think. You probably aren't even listening to this message anymore, so I'm gonna go now. I really hope to hear from you soon Del. I still love you and I hope you know that.

..::END VOICEMAIL::..

That last part of the message triggered something inside me. Something good. And I did laugh when he said "Or know that I'm still alive". He always made me laugh no matter what kind of mood I was in and I loved that about him. I sat and thought about calling him for half an hour before I actually picked my phone up off the bed and dialed his number. I once again, had it on speaker. After two rings, he answered.

Shan-"Hello?"

Del-"H..hey"

Shan-"Del?"

Del-"Y..yea"

Shan-"You got my message huh?"

Del-"Yea I did. So uhm, you going to tell me about the Crystal situation or what?"

Shannon sighed and then began to explain everything that happened while I just sat there quiet and listened. Everything he was telling me was comepletely opposite of what I thought had happened. Turns out, she went back to him. Not the other way around. And now, now I wanted to go kick some ex-wife ass. Shannon finished explaining everything and I sat there quiet taking in everything he had just explained to me.

Del-"Wow..uhmm...I..I gotta go"

I hung up the phone before Shannon had a chance to say anything else and laid back on my bed staring up at the ceiling just thinking.


	18. Chapter 18

..::NEXT DAY::..

It is currently 3pm. I'm setting here on my couch, bored out of my mind. There was nothing for me to do. I was taking day off from training. I set there flipping through the channels on the tv desperately trying to find something that would get my attention. Nothing. Great, I'm bored out of my mind, nothing's on tv, and what was even sadder was that none of my best friends were here for me to hang out with. Are you listening to your self?! You sound like some depressed teenage girl who's whining about her friends not being around! You're a grown woman for cryin' out loud. Act like one! I told myself. I couldn't take this anymore. I got to my feet and made my way upstairs into my bedroom and began searching for an outfit.

After searching through my closet and dresser, I finally found an outfit. I changed into-

img src"http://i168. did my make up and hair before making my way back downstairs grabbing my purse and keys off the coffee table and walking out the door. I made my way over to my car and climbed into the drivers seat. I backed out of the driveway and drov off down the road heading to the mall. If I couldn't find anything to keep me entertained at my house, I was going to go shopping.

I arrived at the mall twenty minutes later. I pulled into a parking space turning off the ignition and climbing out locking the doors and making my way into the mall. I was wondering around in the food court area when I heard three familiar voices. I looked around trying to see where they were coming from, when I finally spotted them. It was Ash,Haley and Nikki. I made my way over to them.

Del-"Well this is a nice surprise"

"DEL!!" They all shouted in unision jumping on me hugging me.

Del-"Guys...I need to breathe"

"Sorry" They all said in unision letting go of me

We sat and talked for a few more minutes before going back to wondering around the mall walking into random stores. We were walking through the mall talking and laughing as we did so when all of a sudden Ash,Nikki and Haley all squealed in excited took off. I watched them to see where they ran off to and saw Matt,Brian, and Jeff standing there with the girls clinging to them. Shannon was standing there, girl-less. I smiled and walked over hugging him and he hugged me back. Matt,Ash,Brian, Haley, Jeff and Nikki had all ran off together leaving me and Shannon there alone. Shannon and I walked back to the food court and set down at a table.

Del-"I'm sorry"

Shan-"For what?"

Del-"For yesterday. When I practically hung up on you"

Shan-"It's alright. Don't worry about it"

It got quiet. I didn't know what else to say and apparantly neither did he. I sat there,silent, looking down at my feet. Then Shannon broke the silence.

Shan-"Go out with me?"

I looked up at him a bit surprised.

Del-"What?"

Shan-"Would you go out with me. Tonight"

Del-"I don't know Shannon"

Shan- "Come on, you'll enjoy yourself I promise. I'll make sure of it"

I sighed.

Del- "Alright Shannon. I'll go"

Shan- "Great" Shannon said smiling.

I returned the smile.

Shan- "Can I get your address? I'll kind of need it so I can pick you up"

Del- "Yea I guess you will" I giggled.

I pulled an ink pen out of my purse and wrote my address down on a napkin for Shannon and handing it to him.

Shan- "Thanks. I'll see you around 7?"

Del- "Yea. Sounds good"

Shan- "Alright. See ya then" He said as he walked away.

I got to my feet grabbing my bags and making my way out of the mall. I exited the building and made my way over to my car putting my bags in the trunk and climbing int othe rivers seat. Before starting up my car, I sent Ash,Haley and Nikki all a text message telling them that I was going back to my house so they would know where I was at. They would probably kill me if I didn't. Minutes later they all replied with a simple "ok". I stuck my phone in one of the cupholders, buckled up, started up the car, and pulled out of the parking lot driving back to my house where I would be picked up for a date by Shannon in only a few hours. Time had really went by fast today, it was already 5pm. I only had two hours to get ready and I was already worrying about what I was going to wear and how I was going to do my hair.

I arrived at my house thirty minutes later. Bad traffic. I climbed out of my car walking around to the back and grabbing my bags from the trunk. I closed the trunk and walked up to my front door unlocking it and walking inside. I pushed the door shut with my foot and went upstairs to my bedroom setting all of my bags down and going into the bathroom to shower. I stepped out of the shower a few minutes later slipping on my robe and wrapping my wet hair up in a towel. I exited the bathroom and began searching through my clothes in search of the perfect thing to wear on my date with Shannon. After searching fro atleast ten minutes, I finally found what I was going to wear. I laid my outfit on my bed and walked back intothe bathroom doing my hair and make up. Twenty minutes later, after doing my hair and makeup, I exited the bathroom and changed into-

img src"http://i168. src"http://i168. src"http://i168. the time I had showed,searched for an outfit,done my hair and make up, and got dressed, it was 6:50pm. Only ten more minutes until Shannon would be here to tkae me on our date. Damn, time has really went by fast I thought to myself as I looked over at my clock seeing what time it was while putting in my earrings. I set down on the edge of my bed putting my shoes on and checked myself n the mirror one last time before walking downstairs and taking a seat at the kitchen table. I was extremely nervous about going out with Shannon. I didn't know why, but I was. And I was growing more and more nervous and anxcious by the minute. I sat there trying to calm myself down, when the doorbell rang. I got to my feet and made my way over to the door. I opened the door only to see a smiling Shannon.

Shan- "Hey" He said smiling.

Del- "Hey" I said returning the smile.

Shan- "You look fantastic" He said looking me up and down

Del- "Thanks. You look really nice to"

Shan- "Thanks"

Del- "Welcome"

Shan- "Are you ready?"

Del- "Yea"

Shannon then extended his hand taking my hand in his leading me out to his hummer. I climbed int othe passenger side and Shannon went around tothe other side climbing in the drives side. We pulled out of the driveway and drove off. I had no idea where he was taking me, and now was a good a time as any to find out.

Del- "Where are we going exactly?"

Shannon chuckled a little.

Del- "What are you laughing about?"

Shan- "You. What you just said just brought back memories"

Del- "Of?" I asked not really knowing what he was talking about.

Shan- "You and me. That day I took you to that little river and you splashed me in the face with water. You were always asking where I was taking you and when we were going to be there"

Del- "Oh yea. I remember that day. That was the day realised I was in love with you."

Shan- "It was?"

Del- "Yea. But sadly all good things come to an end eventually"

Shan- "Del I.." Shannon started beore I cut him off.

Del- "Don't worry about it Shannon. We're on a date tonight. And talking about what happened will only ruin it for us"

Shannon didn't say anything.

Del- "So, to change the subject to something happy...where are you taking me??"

Shannon smiled shaking his head.

Shan- "Can't say"

Del- "Why not?"

Shan- "It's a surprise"

Del- "Everything's always a surprise"

Shan- "Don't worry, we're almost there"

We drove for a few more minutes when Shannon pulled over.

Del- "Why are you pulling over on the side of the road for?"

Shan- "Here" he said reaching over and pulling out a blindfold out of the glovebox and handing it to me "Put this on"

Del- "Why do I need to wear a blinfold?"

Shan- "Like Isaid, it's a surprise, and the only way it will be a surprise is if you wear it"

Del- "Alright..." I said putting on the blindfold.

After I put on the blindfold I felt the car start to move once again. Soon after, the car stopped once more and I heard the driver side door shut and mine open. I was then picked up bridal style and being carried somewhere.

Del- "Why are you carrying me?"

Shan- "because if I let you walk you would know where you are"

Del- "Is that a bad thing?"

Shan- "At the moment, yes" he said before setting me down.

Del- "Can I take it off now?" I said slowly lifting the corner of the blindfold up.

Shan- "No" Shannon said placing his hand over it.

Del- "Damn"

Shan- "Just give me a minute. Then you can take it off"

I sat there waiting while Shannon did whatever it was he had to do. Shannon crawled behind me setting on his knees.

Shan- "Ok you can take it off. But keep your eyes closed"

I removed the blindfold and kept my eyes shut as I was intstructed. Shannon placed his hands over my eyes making sure I still couldn't see anything.

Shan- "Ok...you can open your eyes now" he said removing his hands from my eyes. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful red sunset. He had re-created the night when we had first got together. Only this time he had food.

Del- "Wow"

Shan- "You like it?"

Del- "Yea I do, It's beautiful"

Shan- "Just like the first night we were together. As a couple I mean" Shannon said taking a seat beside me.

Del- "Yea. That was a good day"

Shan- "So uhm..do you want to eat now or later?"

Del- "Now's fine"

He got to his feet and extended his hand to me offering to help me to my feet. I took his hand and he pulled me up to my feet. With my hand still in his, he lead me to a little table that he had set up.

Del- "Wow, you really went all out for this date" I said taking my seat.

Shan- "It's not much" He said setting down across from me.

Del-"Not much? Are you kidding me? It's alot. It's alot more then what I expected it to be"

He smiled and we began eating our food. We had a conversation over dinner about everything that's been going on in our lives. Both of us trying not to talk about something that could possably lead to what had happened with Shannon and Crystal. After we finished our food, we went for a walk. As hard as it was for me to beleive, I was falling for Shannon all over again. I was feeling the same way I did months ago when I first fell in love with him, and I was trying not to make it obvious to him.

After we walked for a while, having a conversation as we did so, we went back to Shannon's Hummer and left driving back to my house. When we arrived back at my house Shannon and I both got out of the car and made our way to my front door.

Del- "Thank you for tonight Shannon. I really enjoyed it"

Shan- "Your welcome Del. I'm glad you had a good time"

Del- "I really did" I said before kissing him on the cheek.

Del- "it's getting late. I should probably try to go get some sleep. I have busy tomorrow"

Shan- "Yea, I better get going. I'll uhm..I'll see ya later"

Del- "Yea. Goodnight Shannon"

Shan- "Goodnight Del"

He made his way back over to his hummer climbing in the drivers side and pulling out of the driveway and driving off. I unlocked my door stepping inside locking it behind me and heading upstairs and changed into some pajamas

before crawling into my bed drifting off to sleep soon after.


	19. Chapter 19

..::FF ONE WEEK::..

It's been on week sine Shannon and I had went on our date. We've ran into eachother a few times since then, and I have yet to let him know that I'm falling for him all over again. I want to tell him, but something keeps holding me back everytime I try to. So finally I just stopped trying and decided to wait on telling him.

Today I was going back to North Carolina. A place I haven't been to since that day when I left Shannon. But I wasn't going back for memories sake. No, I was going back to see Nikki. I was told Vanessa was also visiting Nikki, which was even better. This way I get to see both of them. I haven't seen Haley i a while either, but I can't afford to see everyone at once. So, soon as I can afford to, I'm definately going to visit her and Brian no doubt about it.

I was in the process of packing my suitcase, when my cell started to ring. Without even looking to see who it was, I answered it.

Del- "Hello?"

Ash-"Hey!"

Del-"Hey Ash. What's up?"

Ash-"Nothin much. Just packing for the next show. You?"

Del-"Packing"

Ash-"What for? Oh my gosh! You're not moving again are you?!"

Del-"No, Ash. Chill out. I'm not moving again. I'm going to visit Nikki and Vanessa in North Carolina"

Ash-"Oh thnk goodness. wait...when did Vanessa move to North Carolina?"

Del-"She didn't. She's just visiting Nikki. I just thought I'd visit her now to so I can see both of them at the same time instead of making a blue million trips all over the country just to visit friends and family"

Ash-"Oohh. Good idea"

Del-"Yea. I thought so myself"

Ash-"Dork" Ash laughed

Del-"Yea but you know you love it" I giggled

Ash-"Oy"

Del-" Well, I gotta go. Gotta finish packing and head to the airport"

Ash-"Alright,I'll talk to ya later. Have fun"

Del-"Oh I will. Bye"

Ash-"Bye"

After me and Ash both hung up I went back to packing my things into my suitcase. After finishing my packing, I went to take a shower before heading to the airport. I entered the bathroom and hung my robe on the hook beside my shower turning on the hot water and stripping down before climbing into the shower and washing my hair. After my shower, I slipped my warm, white fuzzy robe on wrapping my wet hair into a towel and putting on my make up. I exited the bathroom after applying my make up and changed into:

a href"http://s168. target"blank" img src"http://i168. href"http://i168. target"blank" img src"http://i168. border"0" /a 

a href"http://s168. target"blank" img src"http://i168. grabbed my suitcase and walked downstairs grabbing my purse and keys before walking out locking the door behind me. I walked over to my Hummer throwing my bag in the bckseat and climbing into the drivers seat turning on the ignition and putting on my seatbelt before backing out of my driveway and heading to the airport.

..::FF ONE HOUR::..

After going through a ton of security, I was finally on the plane comfortably setting in my window seat waiting for the plane to take off when I saw someone who looked very familiar out of the corner of my eye. I slightly turned my head,just enough to see who it was, but not enough to where I was looking directly at them. And to my surprise, it was who i thought it was. And they must have seen me to because it was too long after, when someone took the seat next to me.

"Weird seeing you here"

Del-"Same for you"

"Why's that?"

Del-"I don't know. It just is. We've been running into eachother quite often lately"

Shan-" Yea, we have. So why are you going back to North Carolina?"

Del-"I should be asking you the same question"

Shan-"I livce in North Carolina. I have a reason to go back"

Del-"But your also a professional wrestler who should be on tour with the rest of the Smackdown! roster"

Shan-"They didn't book me for any of the upcoming house shows"

Del-"Gee. Wonder why" I said sarcastically.

Shan-"What's that supposed to mean?"

Del-"You haven't been on Smackdown! in weeks. Your a jobber again Shannon"

Shan-"I am not. They just haven't needed me"

Del-"Yea right! They've desperately needed you. And they're not the only ones..." I said mumbling the last part.

Shan-"Huh? What did you just mumble?"

Del-"Huh? oh. Nothing. It wasn't important"

Shan-"I bet you it was"

Del-"No. it wasn't. On to a different topic. What's up with you?"

Shan-"Nothing much. Just the usual. Gas Chamber and wrestling"

Del-"Oh. How's things at Gas Chamber?"

Shan-"Good"

Del-"That's good"

Shan-"Yea. What about you?"

Del-"Nothing really.Wrestling"

Shan-"How's that going for you?"

Del-"Really good actually. I've really improved my in-ring skills. And I've gotten better at doing promos to"

Shan-"That's really great Del" Shannon said with a small smile.

Del-"Yea. I'll probably be added to the roster soon"

Shan-"That's good. What brand are you on?"

Del-"Vince wanted me on Smackdown. He was thinking about putting me and you in a storyline that could possibly turn into an on-screen relationship. You or Kenny Dykstra."

Shan-"That's great about the storyline. I'd probably enjoy that. But, Kenny Dykstra? That's the best they could do?"

Del-"Apparantly."

Me and Shannon conitued talking. Even shared a few laughs every now and then. We talked the entire flight not even noticing we had even taken off. Once our plane landed we both went our seperate ways. After retrieving my bags from baggage claim, I exited the airport climbing into a cab heading to Nikki's house to surprise her. Vanessa was the only one,other than Ash, that knew I was coming. It was supposed to be a surprise for Nikki.

I arrived at her house an hour later. I got out of the cab grabbing my bags and walking towards the front door and ringing the door bell. After waiting for a few minutes, the door finally opened and there stood Nikki smiling ear to ear.

Nik-" DEL!!!! OMG!! I'm so happy to see you!!" Nikki shouted pulling me into a relly big hug.

Del-'I'm happy to see you to. But, Nik, I'd to breathe if that's alright with you"

Nik-"Sorry. Just a bit over excited I guess" She said letting go.

Del-"It's cool Nik" I giggled So where's Vanessa?" I said walking on into the house.

Nik-"She'ss upstairs messing around in who knows what"

Del-"Sounds just like Van" I laughed.

Nik-"Vanessa!" Nikki shouted up the stairs to Vanessa. "Del's here!!"

Just then we heard a loud thud. Vanessa dashing down the stairs wrapping her arms tightly around me squeazing me soon after.

Van-"OMG! I've missed you so much!! Like you have no idea!!"

I laughed.

Del-"I missed you to Van"

Van-"Nik, get over here! GROUP HUG!" Vanessa said holding out one arm towards Nikki. Nikki walked over and joined in. All three of us stood there in our lil group hug for a minute just laughing for no reason what so ever. After we all let go of one another, Nikki took me upstairs to show me which room I'd be staying in for the next couple of days, while Vanessa stayed downstairs in the kitchen.

After Nikki showed me where my room was and everything, we joined Vanessa downstairs in the kitchen for lunch. After lunch, we just hung around the house catching up with one another and watching movies. And of course, wrestling. Before we knew it, night had fallen upon us. As well as exhaustion. We all had fallen asleep in the living room. Nikki in the recliner. Vanessa in the floor,which is where she laid watching movies. And me upside down on the couch with my feet dangling over the back.


End file.
